Haunting Memories
by Animesaki
Summary: Axel can't help but feel drawn to the mansion in the forest outside his home town. One day his friend Riku decides to take a look. What will they learn inside the sight of Twilight Town history's most terrifying massacre? Who will they meet?
1. Prologue: 358 Years Ago

***Evil laugh* I can't stay away can I?**

**Axel: How could you! You just finished a story!**

**I know~!**

**Roxas: *looking over my plan* Saki, why the hell did you make me a-!**

***Tapes Roxas's mouth shut* Ignore him, he's a spoiler. *giving Roxas a death glare***

**Roxas: *whimper***

**Sora: Cool! Ghost hunting!**

**SORA!**

**Sora: Meep. O.O**

**Now as we all know, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. I'm just a fangirl who kidnaps them like others do and use them in author commentary.**

_Twilight, England, 358 years ago…_

_There was a poor village boy who lived with his father, they owned a smithy. They created the finest swords any could use and made a decent living from it, the only problem was that most of the earnings went to the sheriff who collected taxes for the king. The sheriff was cruel and took more than he should, the extra for himself and using it for his own pleasures. And if they had nothing for him to collect he did something sicker than keeping money for whatever desires he had._

_The boy knew too well that when the sheriff threw him out of the smithy and onto the streets of the village that something other than money was being asked for. He knew that the sheriff was using his father's body however he wanted and no matter how much they wished for it to stop, it wouldn't. Every time after the sheriff left the boy waited another hour or so before going back into his home finding his father looking broken and exhausted, he would refuse to look at his son until well into the next day feeling completely shameful of what he had let happen to him._

_But the boy wouldn't blame him; he would take care of him instead. Most times it was a comfort, others it seemed like a waist of energy. They feared it would go on like this forever! But they were being looked after by Fate, she decided that someone would save them from their Hell on Earth._

_The best business their smithy got was from the young lord who lived in the grand mansion in the forests of the village. He was strict, but fair, and only wanted the best his people could offer. So when it came to weapons he went to their smithy, consistently. And he always sent one person to evaluate their craftsmanship weekly, that someone was his general and he proudly used one of their swords, never went anywhere without it._

_The boy knew something too, one of the few things that made him happy. That man was in love with his father, nothing unheard of in their part of the country, it was legal in fact. The only thing hindering such a thing was the difference in status, and whether or not his father felt the same._

_The village boy had a friend who lived in the mansion with the young lord serving as personal servant, and that friend visited often._

_One day his friend came, ready to share some exciting news he had but he saw the boy looking worried "What's wrong?" he asked when he got to him._

"_Oh! Oh I'm sorry. It's just that the sheriff is coming tomorrow for taxes. My father will be able to pay the right amount, but more will be asked for and my father won't be able to pay." The boy answered._

_His friend blinked, "But he can't take more than he must. Surely his majesty tells him so."_

"_You don't understand." The village boy said shaking his head sadly "The extra money he takes is for himself. And if he doesn't get it he torments my father in the sickest way! Uses him as if he were a common prostitute! And there's nothing we can do about it. I don't want to see my father suffer anymore, when I see him like that I feel as if it were my body used like that."_

"_Y-you don't mean to say he… Does he rape your father?" his friend asked quietly. When he received a nod as an answer he gasped "Oh my… This-this can't go on. I won't let it!" he exclaimed._

_The village boy took his friends hand and stared at him desperately, "Please, I wish you don't get involved!"_

"_I will!" the other said sternly "You are my friend and I can't stand by. I'll go back and request my lord to send my brother tomorrow for an evaluation of your father's work. When will the sheriff arrive? My lord and the king know each other well because his son visits the mansion so often, he's visiting now! It's the perfect opportunity to bring this to light!"_

_Despite his fear the boy felt hope bloom in his heart, "He'll be here two hours past noon. But are you sure this will work?"_

_The servant boy nodded with a smile on his face, "I'm positive of it. I'll go now and ask. I promise this will end for you!" with that he took off back to the mansion, the village boy went back home to the smithy with hope and fear._

**X+X+X+X+X**

_The boy was watching the clock, his heart pounding with every second that ticked by. The sheriff was due in five minutes, and no one had come yet; he hoped his friend was able to convince his master to send his brother who always came when told._

"_I want you leave now." He looked back at his father, seeing his fear "It'd be better if you left now."_

"_I'm not leaving. I want to protect you this time! I'll use one of our swords if I have to, I can hold my own well!" he protested._

_His father sighed and knelt before him taking his face in his hands, "Listen well my son, you're all I have. My pride and joy, my reason to live. I'd make any sacrifice for you, even if it means that bastard does those things to me."_

"_But Father-!"_

_Before anymore could be said there was a pounding at the door. Shaking his father stood to answer it, stepping aside immediately with his head down. The boy wanted to cry at the sight of the sheriff strutting in with that pompous smirk on his face. His eye glowing with the malice and cruelty he hid so well in public, he would probably put the Lilith and Satan to shame if he got any worse in the boy's opinion._

"_Shall we get down to business then?" he said looking at the boy's father._

_With his head still down his father went to the table where a small pouch rest. The money inside jingled as it was picked up and dropped into the waiting hand, "If your business is done?"_

"_Not until I've counted and made sure you're not holding any from his majesty." The sheriff said opening the pouch and counting the coins. When he'd finished he scowled at them, "Do you think I am a fool?"_

"_Why would you believe that? All the money for his majesty's tax fee is there. Isn't that enough for you?" the boy snapped._

"_I can see that." The sheriff said putting the money back and putting the pouch away "But my fee isn't." that smirked crossed his face "You know what that means."_

_The boy was in front of his father in a flash, "You'll not touch him anymore, take the money you were sent to get and go!"_

_A deep chuckle came from the man's throat, "Don't you have the fighting spirit. I wonder what you're like little black smith."_

_His father jerked the boy back, "Don't you dare!"_

_A deathly glare was directed at him, "You'd best not defy me."_

"_Don't touch my son!" the black smith snapped._

_The boy's collar was grabbed and he was yanked forward as the sheriff backhanded the other man sending him crashing into the table and onto the floor, "Now if there are no more interruptions." A hand started to undo his belt._

"_What's going on here?" both turned and the boy smiled in relief at who was standing in the doorway._

_His friend's brother had come, along with the Lord of Twilight and another he didn't really recognize._

_The stranger stepped forward with a displeased look on his face and he crossed his arms looking up at the sheriff, "I take it you're here on business for my father, are you not?"_

_The boy was released and the sheriff was kneeling one knee, "My Prince, I didn't know you would be in the town this afternoon. Aren't you supposed to be in the mansion with the young lord?"_

"_I wished to see the smithy for myself. Yet this is what we find, the black smith struck to the floor and your hands on his son!" the lord exclaimed._

_The prince's eyes narrowed more, "How long has this been going on?" the sheriff said nothing avoiding the prince's eye so he turned to the boy with a gentler expression "How often does he do this?" he asked in a soft tone._

_Remembering himself the boy bowed his head in respect, "He's never touched me before your highness, but he's raped my father since he's first been sent here. He does that if we don't give him more than he's asked to take back to your lord father as the tax collection!"_

"_What?" the prince exclaimed and looked at the sheriff in flaring anger._

"_What does the blacksmith have to say General?" The Lord of Twilight looked over to where so called was helping up the boy's father._

"_He says it's all true my lord."_

"_I see, so what will you do about this my friend?" the young lord said looking at the prince._

_The prince snapped his fingers and the two other guards who had accompanied them stood at attention, "Arrest him! Tomorrow we leave for London and report this to my father."_

_The guards stepped forward and put iron shackles on the sheriff's wrists dragging him out of the smithy._

_The Lord of Twilight looked at the boy, a feeling he'd never experienced swelling up in his chest, a need to protect him from anything and everything in the world "You, how would you and your father like to come live in my mansion?" he asked._

_The boy gasped and immediately dropped to one knee, his head down, "My lord I- we couldn't ask that of you!"_

"_It's generous of you my lord, but we don't belong." His father agreed._

_The young lord smirked, "Then I shall rephrase myself, as of now you are both servants to me in my mansion. You may keep your lives as black smiths but you will be better taken care of under my charge. Am I clear?"_

_The boy and his father looked at each other, the man smiling before he looked back at the lord "You are very clear my lord." He said._

_And that was it, the sheriff was sentenced to life imprisonment and the boy and his father lived in the mansion, a smithy was built in the back near the stables. The boy got to see his friend more often and had less worries, he was able to sleep better at night. His father had actually returned the general's affections and the Lord of Twilight gave them permission to marry._

_The boy's friend had a beautiful relationship with the prince which shocked him, but at the same time he felt happy for them. The only problem was that his father expected him to marry a princess, or someone of noble birth; at least that explained his frequent visits._

_As for the boy, when he was in the same room as the Lord of Twilight he felt his eyes on him. If he ever met his eye their gazes would hold and the boy would feel like he was lost in those gem-like eyes, he felt like his new master was speaking to him telling him that things were okay and only going to become better. At the same time he felt vulnerable because it felt like the young lord was looking into his soul and reading his every desire, and when their gazes broke he felt disappointed and empty._

_The young lord however often questioned the boy's father about him. He asked his age, the boy was about three years younger than him, he asked about his likes and dislikes, he learned that he really loved to sing when he was happy and that he hated to see people suffer if they didn't deserve it. His favorite season was summer, his favorite treat was sea salt ice, he liked to read dark stories for the suspense rush, and his favorite colors were black and white._

_After learning all he need he asked for permission to court the boy, it was granted. At first it was a shock to the boy, but he found he liked the attention, and that he in fact couldn't help but fall in love with the young lord himself. They were married on the thirteenth day of the eighth month of the year._

_Sadly such good fortune wasn't meant to last…_

**X+X+X+X+X**

_One night a year a later while the young lord and his love were asleep in their bed after… passionate activities, someone broke into the mansion._

_Naturally the first to act was the general and the other guards; they were all instantly killed effortlessly. As if the guards weren't enough, the intruder started killing any one they saw, servants just passing by at the wrong time or people already laid down for the night and just curious about what was going on._

_When the noble couple heard the screams of those outside their room the young lord decided to investigate. As he moved to get out of the bed he was stopped by a grasp on his wrist by his younger husband._

"_Don't go! You may be killed and I don't want to lose you!" he cried._

_The other smiled and caressed his cheek affectionately, "I'll always be with you. I'll come back for you I promise." With that he donned his robe and left the room, being sure to close the door soundlessly._

_When he got to the outlook over the entry hall of the mansion what he saw was a massacre, an absolute massacre. Bodies littered the floor and stairs, he saw his friend the prince on the floor next to the staircase with blood leaked from his mouth and surrounding his head, and his eyes were wide open creating a frightening sight. The lord's personal servant was half hanging over the banister as if looking at the prince, a sword wound in his back._

_The general's husband was on the lower landing of one of the staircases, his neck at an awkward angle that couldn't be humanely possible. The lord was backing away, ready to go back to his room for his husband but before he could move he felt a blade cut his throat and he started to choke on his own blood as he fell to the ground._

_The boy was sitting in his bed, things had gone quiet, too quiet and he feared the worst. Then the handle on the door turned and he perked up only to cower when he saw who had come in, the sheriff who was supposed to be in the Tower of London rotting away! He was covered in blood with that bone-chilling smirk on his face. Slowly he walked toward the bed, its only occupant trying to make his body move so he could run but he was paralyzed._

_Unfortunately when he found the will to move it was too late._

**I think the readers are gonna be pissed about this.**

**Cloud: Just because you gave no names? You did that on purpose!**

**I know but still!**


	2. The Gathering

**Riku: Wow, reviewers actually tried guessing who was who.**

**Congratz to sakurasapprentice7, you were right! Now you can glomp any Kingdom Hearts character you wish. Okay let's get going! And this time there will be names to go by.**

**Leon: You're so generous.**

**And you're being a sarcastic bastard. Male PMS?**

**Seifer: *snicker; is shot***

**Now then, *smoke coming from gunblade* my updates may be slow as I don't know how often I'll be able to snag some internet from someone else. I own nothing~!**

_Present Day…_

"Hey Axel! Are we gonna see you at the club tonight?"

A redhead turned around to look at his friend, a scarred blonde wearing a beanie over his hair "No can do Seifer, I gotta get to the train station to meet someone then I'm playing host for the rest of the day. Maybe tomorrow." He called back.

Seifer scoffed, "You're no fun. Who are ya meeting anyway? You're boyfriend?"

Axel couldn't help but laugh a little, "When the hell have Riku and I ever thought about dating?"

A dark skinned teen stepped up next to Seifer, "Riku's coming? Things are gonna be fun again! Ya know!"

"And since when did we need him for this place to be fun?" Seifer asked a little miffed.

"Probation." The only girl of the group said looking at him.

"Pownd! By the way, don't you have a boyfriend to meet yourself?" Axel said waving over his shoulder as he walked away hearing his friend let out a curse before he was out of earshot.

While on his way to the Station Plaza Axel passed a hole in the wall that separated the town from the forest where the oldest building was. Axel stopped and looked into the hole seeing the trees on the other side; he couldn't explain it but whenever he was near the forest he often got the urge to go through and see the mansion. But he never followed through. People in the town often said the place was haunted; 358 years ago when Twilight Town was just called Twilight there was a young lord who married a poor village boy who was the son of a blacksmith. After a year of marriage they were killed, along with everyone else in the mansion, even the king's son who was visiting.

No one's lived there since the massacre. They said if you went inside on the night of anniversary of the massacre, which was also the wedding anniversary of the young lord and his husband, you could hear the screams of all whose lives were being robbed. The worst cry was said to be that of the young lord's husband, calling for help before he was taken from the world. He was the last one to die.

Axel shook his head and walked on; he believed it was a load of bullshit. So he continued on until he got to Station Plaza. Twilight Town was built on a mountain slope so there were a lot of hills to climb to get to places, the train station was at the top and it was Axel's favorite place in the town. He loved to climb up to the top of the clock tower with a sea salt ice cream popsicle and watch the sunset as he ate it. He figured after he met up with his friend they would do just that.

Axel's friend Riku was an islander from the Destiny Islands just off the coast of California. The island grouping was smack dab on the border line between California and Baja California, about a half hour from the mainland by boat so Riku often made trips to both sides of the border for whatever reasons and when he visited Axel he brought the greatest stuff. Riku often visited during summer, specifically in August so he could be there for Axel's birthday and they always did the craziest things to celebrate. Last year they pelted Axel's other friends with water balloons that sat in the freezer for ten minutes, there were a lot of complaints but they were able to get him back by shoving his face in an ice cream cake fresh out of the freezer.

Axel hated cold; he was a pyromaniac so it was a typical thing in his case. He wished he could visit Riku during summer sometimes, it got hot around Destiny Islands especially in summer and Axel wanted to experience that heat. Riku told him that it could get so hot you could cook your meals on the sidewalk, he wanted to try it himself, and Riku actually did once.

He got to the plaza as he heard the train whistle, the train had just arrived from London. He waited patiently on the stairs in front of the doors watching for his friend when a teen with silver hair falling past his shoulder blades and pale skin wearing aviator sunglasses, a black zip-up vest, and loose fitting blue jeans with a studded belt dragging a rolling suit case behind him came out looking around.

"Yo Riku!" Axel called pushing himself up.

The silverette looked to him and smirked moving his glasses to the top of his head "How goes it Axel!" he said meeting him half way to do a first pound.

"How was your flight? Anyone attempt a bomb threat?" Axel asked eagerly.

Riku shook his head, "I wish, but then we would've been late or unable to come at all."

Axel blinked, "We? Who's 'we'?"

"¡Riku espera!" another voice called. **(1)**

The two teens looked at the entrance of the station to see a spiky haired brunette teen with blue eyes and lightly tanned skin wearing black shorts going past his knees, a blue sleeveless shirt, and a silver crown necklace running up to him.

"Lo siento Sora." **(2)** Riku said putting an arm around the boy's waist "Axel, meet Sora, mi amor Mexicano. We met in Tijuana." He explained. **(3)**

Axel looked at Sora then back at Riku, "Wait a minute… You mean you this kid is your boyfriend?" Riku nodded "When did you become a cradle robber? He's a kid!"

Sora scowled at the tall redhead, "Tengo quince años muchas gracias." **(4)**

Axel blinked then looked at Riku in confusion pointing at the shorter teen.

"He can understand you if you insult him Axel. He said he's fifteen, thank you very much." Riku looked at Sora, "No entiende español, necesitas hablar a él en inglés." **(5)**

Sora covered his mouth with a hand and looked at Axel with a sheepish smile "I'm sorry, I thought you understood me." He said without an accent.

"Um… No worries I guess. So uh… You're from Mexico?" the redhead asked.

Sora nodded, "I am. Riku and met I while he was visiting the mainland. I didn't know an islander could be so pale."

"People from Mexico aren't so light toned themselves; blame that on our Japanese blood." Riku said.

The brunette giggled, "Es cierto. ¿Y tú, Axel? **(6)** What's your heritage?"

"Oh me? I'm a British- Irish. Can't you tell?" he said pointing to his hair and eyes.

"Oh sí, muy interesante. Very interesting." **(7)** Sora's stomach suddenly growled and he laughed a little "Is there a good place to get something to eat?"

Axel smiled and tousled the teen's hair, "Now we really understand each other! Who wants pizza?"

Sora and Riku cheered and they started leaving the Station Plaza. As they were walking down the hill someone ran by bumping into Axel "Sorry!" he called looking over his shoulder.

Axel gasped at the sight, spiky honey blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and porcelain skin, the boy was beautiful.

"Roxas come on!" an older blonde who looked like him called up ahead.

"Coming! Jeez Cloud you're so impatient." The younger blond said.

"I told you we have to get back and you being slow doesn't help." The other said.

Axel stared on as the two blondes walked away, his eyes never leaving the one called Roxas. For some odd reason, he looked familiar even though he'd never seen him before in his life.

"Axel, are you alright?" Riku asked snapping his friend out of his thoughts.

Shaking his head Axel looked at the silverette, "Oh, yeah. No worries."

Riku smirked, "I saw you ogling that blonde. Hey maybe you'll see him again."

Axel snorted, "Yeah, and maybe people in Hell will get an ice water ocean."

**ARARA**

"Hey Riku tell me. How in God's name did you nab this little cutie anyway?" Axel asked while they ate pizza in his apartment. Axel was a nineteen year old college student and worked in a music store to pay for everything.

Riku swallowed his bite then smiled blissfully, "It was over winter break. I decided to get my brother's motor boat and go to San Diego for a while so I wouldn't have to deal with my cousin."

Axel winced "You don't mean Larxene do you? She's so annoying." He said. He would know he met her a few years ago.

The silverette shrugged, "Unfortunately the one and only. She came over with her new boyfriend and oh my god is he a weirdo, I thought he was gay when I first saw him! He has pink hair. Pink!"

"Don't say it's natural!" the redhead pleaded.

"I wouldn't want to know. And he's obsessed with flowers, roses mainly. And he's actually bi, though you can't tell since he talks with that lisp the really flamboyant ones have. Anyway, she was real giggly around him and I didn't want to hear it all the time. So I told Yazoo I was jacking his boat and going to Cali, met up with Xigbar, and he dragged me to Tijuana three days after I hit the mainland. We went to a teen club and I saw Sora getting harassed by some wannabe gangsters. There was a bit of a fight but they got the message." Riku explained.

"What'd you get out with?" Axel asked.

His friend shrugged, "Few bruised ribs, nothing hospital worthy. Well I did pass out after I sent them packing 'cause I never got the chance to eat, so using energy I didn't have. When I came to I saw Sora putting ice on me where I got hit the most, we were at his house. Took me another ten minutes before I could say anything because I was to busy staring at him."

Axel looked at Sora smirking, "Did he use any lame pick-up lines like he got lost in your eyes or something?"

The brunette giggled shaking his head, "Not at all. I simply thanked him for helping me, he said something to himself in Japanese that I understood perfectly, and when I called him on it he blushed darker than a pomegranate. If you're curious he asked how the hell he ended up saving a fallen angel."

The redhead burst out laughing, "Really? A fallen angel? Wow Riku, _and_ you thought you could get away with saying it in Japanese? You're losing it man!"

Riku rolled his eyes "In my defense I didn't know he was half Japanese until he told me, I thought he just understood it. Besides you of all people should know he's my first boyfriend." He said.

"Ya mean to tell me you found your 'soul mate'? C'mon Riku we know that whole 'true love' thing is a load, besides how do you know he's the one?" Axel challenged.

"I would go into it, but that would make me sound like a major sap and we all know that's the last thing I want to be thought of as." Riku said lying across the couch, Sora moving so that he sat comfortably on his lap.

Axel scoffed, "Please, we know you're a closet romantic."

"Let me ask you something Axel. Have you ever been in love with anyone before? Sora asked seriously.

The redhead froze at the question and Sora noticed "Yeah, I won't lie. It wasn't meant to last though, so whatever." Axel said.

"Axel, there are people in this world who will die with someone who they were meant to be with, and there are those who will never know true love. They will never know what it's like to experience their first kiss millions of times over sending what feels like thousands of bolts of lightning through their body making them feel like they're made of jelly. They'll never know what it's like to feel their heart racing from a simple touch, never know what it's like to drown in their significant other's eyes, and never know what it's like to have their lives turned pleasantly upside down. You best hope you're not one of them, to never know true happiness."

This kid was something, so young yet so wise. He spoke as if he had experienced such feelings before, like in another life or something. "Just how do you know what it's like oh wise shaman of the Deserts of Mexico?" Axel asked, sarcasm lacing the last few words.

Sora looked at Riku running his fingers through the silver strands as his boyfriend was falling asleep from the jetlag affect, "That's how he makes me feel every day." A heartwarming smile crossing his face, "The first time he told me he loved me I thought I was gonna die because my heart skipped a beat. But I would have died happy because I knows he loves me as much as I love him."

Riku gave him the same smile, "Aishiteru, Sora."

"Te amo también, Riku." **(8) **Sora responded.

"Okay! I may not speak Japanese or Spanish but I sure as hell know there's a love fest going on that's so sweet I'm about to swear off sugar! You guys go to the guest room already and go to sleep before you crash. Seriously, if I let that happen I don't know what I'll find in the morning." Axel said taking the left over pizza to the kitchen while Riku and Sora got up to go to bed.

Axel turned off the lights as he made his way to his bedroom passing the already darkened guest room while he walked down the hall when he heard Sora and Riku's voices carrying through.

"Are you sure it will be this year?" Sora asked.

"Positive. I finally found you after waiting so long and he was here with his father, so that means his stepfather must be somewhere in the town too. We finally have everyone; it's just a matter of getting together and freeing his soul." Riku answered.

There was a small silence until Sora spoke again, "I've waited for you for so long, my beloved prince. When I saw you lying there on the floor that night I thought my world would end, and then I died. Robbed of the life you cherished so much. When I finally realized who you were when we met once more I thought I would die again. I'm so happy to be with you again." His voice started to crack.

"As am I. And what's better, nothing can stop us this time. Not position or expectations. I don't have to hide my love for you anymore." Riku said and another silence followed.

Axel stepped away from the door shaking his head; they sounded like they were rehearsing a sappy romance play! He walked the rest of the way to his bedroom and turned on the light so he wouldn't trip over the mess all over his floor. He took of his boots and threw them in a corner, took off his studded leather choker revealing strange scar-like mark across his neck. He didn't remember if he was born with it or if he had gotten it from when he was a kid; he didn't remember a lot of things from when he was a kid.

He took his shirt off next then his jeans leaving him in his boxers until he pulled on his black sweatpants with a red stripe going down the legs. He turned out the light and got into his bed pulling the fleece blanket over him; as he was falling into the hold of sleep his mind wandered to that blonde he saw at the station, that boy who looked so familiar to him from some strange reason.

'_I know I said seeing him again wasn't likely, but I hope I do see him again. I can't help but wonder who he is, why he looks so familiar.'_ He thought as he finally dozed of peacefully.

**ARARA**

A loud pounding made Axel shoot up in his bed jolting him awake.

"C'mon Axel! You can't sleep all day!" Riku called from the other side of the door.

The redhead groaned and looked at the digital clock on his bedside table; it was almost eleven in the morning, "Alright! I'll be right out!"

After a shower and changing into flaming red skinny jeans and a Rise Against band shirt he left his room finding Riku and Sora sitting on the couch watching T.V. "What's for breakfast?" he yawned scratching the back of his head tiredly.

"We left you a plate of eggs and bacon in the microwave." Riku said.

"No kidding. Who cooked?" the redhead asked.

"Yo hice. I hope you don't mind." Sora said. **(9)**

Axel yawned again, "Only thing you have to worry about is whether or not I think it tastes good." He went into a kitchen for his breakfast "So Sora tell me, when did you and Riku become an official couple?" he called.

"Um… What do you mean by that?" the brunette asked.

He chuckled, "Riku you got yourself an airhead." The microwave dinged and he took his plate out.

"Watch it baka, at least I got a boyfriend." Riku countered.

"Bastard." He took a bight of his eggs "Damn this is good! Anyway will one of you answer my question now?"

Riku gave a loud sigh "If you must know, we've known each other since December and we've been dating since March. And if you're _really_ nosy, we've been crazy for each other since July." He explained.

Axel nodded to himself in approval as he ate, "Sounds pretty solid, nice. So what do you guys wanna do today? It's Sora's first time to England."

"Ooh! Riku I wanna go to that show! Please? It's at the Sandlot!" Sora said.

Axel came out of the kitchen to see Sora kneeling in front of Riku with the puppy dog eyes look and he couldn't help by laugh to himself at Riku's furious blush.

"¿Por favor mi tsuki no hikari? Onegai?" Sora pleaded. **(10)**

Riku's head bowed in defeat, "Hai, we'll go."

Axel burst out laughing, "You're so whipped! He used two languages on you didn't he? You're so whipped!"

"Shut it Axel, you're going to that show with us." Riku said with a smirk.

"Wait what show?" he looked at the T.V. seeing people leading horses around the Sandlot with kids on them "Are you kidding me?"

Sora blushed lightly, "Well I have a small thing for horses."

Axel stared at the boy in disbelief, "Of all the things we could do and you wanna see a horse show? Riku I you picked up a bad one, screw being an airhead."

That's when Riku decided to lift his foot and kick Axel where his thigh met his hip making the redhead fall over as he yelped in pain "Say anything bad about Sora again I'll go more inland." He warned.

"Okay… I got it memorized. So, what are we gonna do after that show then?" Axel asked picking himself up again.

**ARARA**

'_Why do I let myself be dragged into these things?'_ Axel wondered as he followed his friend and his friend's boyfriend to the Sandlot.

"Yo! Axel!" he looked around until he saw Seifer with spiky haired blonde hanging on his arm "Where are you going?" he called coming towards him.

"Hey Seifer, Hayner. We're headed to the Sandlot; Riku's boyfriend wants to see the show going on over there." Axel explained.

Hayner blinked "Riku got a boyfriend?" he asked.

Axel whistled to get Riku and Sora's attention and waved them over, "The brunette trying to hide."

"Axel what's up?" Riku asked.

"Welcome back Islander." Seifer smirked.

"Oh sorry Seifer, Hayner. How're you guys doing?" Riku said fist pounding with them.

"What's up with you and this so called boyfriend?" Hayner asked.

Riku put an arm around the shy brunette next to him bringing him more forward, "You mean this one? We met a while back in Tijuana. Sora estos son mis amigos Seifer y Hayner." **(11)**

Sora smiled shyly, "Hola, me llamo Sora." **(12)**

Hayner smiled kindly, "¡Mucho gusto Sora! Soy Hayner." **(13)**

Sora's face brightened, "¿Entiendes español?" **(14)**

"¡Sí! Mi padre es de España. ¿Y tú? ¿De dónde eres?" **(15)**

"Tijuana, México en Baja California." **(16)**

"Will you two speak English please?" Seifer and Axel shouted at the same time, Riku laughing in the background.

Seifer glared at Hayner, "Look when you're saying all that shit to me when we're alone it's a sexy turn-on, but seriously I have no fuckin' idea what the hell you just said."

"Ah calm down Seif. All Hayner said was that it was nice to meet Sora, and since it was in Spanish it helped him to relax a little since he's shy. He feels a little better knowing he's not the only Spanish speaker around here, he's never been outside of Mexico before." Riku explained.

The scarred blonde turned his glare to the silverette, "And just how do you know what their saying? You're Ameripanese!"

"I told you I hate that term. And I took Spanish classes in school, and Destiny Islands is made up of Americans _and_ Spanish speakers so it's hard not to pick up on it." Riku said.

Sora tugged on Riku's shirt, "What's 'Ameripanese'?"

"Seifer's stupid way of saying Japanese- American."

Axel looked at his watch and sighed in frustration, "Look you wanna go to that show Sora let's go. I think they end in an hour. Sorry guys, we gotta go."

"¡Adios Sora! I was cool meeting you!" Hayner waved as the other three walked away. **(17)**

"¡Tú también! ¡Cio!" Sora waved back. **(18)**

Upon getting to the Sandlot the boys saw it was crowded, mainly by giggling teenage girls. A bunch of kids were getting pictures with the horses that were off to the side. In the center of the Sandlot were two men, both with brown hair. One was clad in leather while the other seemed to be dressed more comfortably in maroon pants and blue jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

They each had the reigns of a horse and they were taking turns whistling and making different sounds, the horses doing different poses to each sound, gaining applause from the audience.

"Pro horse trainers. I wonder if they're from that ranch at the edge of town." Axel said

"Yeah, they are." A voice said next to him.

Looking he saw that blonde kid from yesterday, "How do you know that?"

"And now ladies and gentlemen, this next demonstration will involve actually getting on the horses backs. So my son Squall," the man in the blue coat gestured to the leather clad brunette "And our volunteer ranch hand, Cloud," a spiky haired blonde, the other one Axel saw the day before, came onto the sandlot taking one of the horses by the reigns "Will be the riders while I give the signals." The man explained as the two got onto the horses backs.

"My brother's working there for the summer. I got dragged along because I had no choice." The blonde next to Axel explained.

"Oh so you're not from England are ya?" Axel asked with a smirk.

"No, Cloud and I are from Seattle. My name's Roxas, Roxas Strife."

"Axel Daniels, nice to meet you. These are my friends Riku Taylor and Sora, his boyfriend."

Riku held out his hand to the blonde at the sound of his name allowing it to be shaken, "So you're from the US too huh?"

Roxas nodded and shook Sora's hand, "That's right. Where are you two from?"

"Destiny Islands; Sora's from Tijuana, so forgive him if he randomly starts speaking Spanish." Riku said.

Roxas turned to Sora shaking his hand "I'm sure that'll be an interesting experience. All I hear around home is French or something." He said.

A loud _pop_ followed by neighing cut through the air drawing the attention of the four teens back to the demonstration only to see a frightening sight; the horse that the brunette, Squall as he was called, was on, was on its hind legs, it's front legs flailing wildly as it continued to make noises of fright while the man not on a horse tried to get it under control.

"What the hell happened?" Roxas cried as he ran out to the center of the sandlot.

The other blonde, Cloud, got off his horse and pushed Roxas back "Get back on the sidelines before you get hurt!" he ordered before going to help calm the frantic animal.

As the two managed to get a hold of its reigns the horse started bucking wildly, Squall had to use all his strength to keep from getting thrown off. Finally the horse got loose of its handlers and bucked even more violently making Squall resort to throwing one hand up to keep his balance; the gathered crowd couldn't decided if they should run or not but they sure were scared as hell, especially when Squall went flying off the horses back landing not to far away.

Screams erupted when the horse turned and ran right at him as he was trying to recover.

"Leon, watch out!" Cloud called as the animal charged.

He got his focus back to late. Just as the brunette heard the warning and tried to look at the reason he was hit in the face by a hoof and rendered unconscious.

Squall's father pulled the rope he had off his belt and quickly tied it into a lasso wasting no time in catching it around the horse's neck to subdue it, Cloud already at the fallen man's side.

Roxas rushed over as well helping to turn him on his back and seeing the blood coming from the wound on his face "Call an ambulance!" he cried.

"Don't worry, ones on the way!" Axel called out. He had already called for one when he saw the rancher hit the ground after being thrown.

The ambulance soon arrived and Squall was loaded up, Cloud and Roxas jumping in the back while his father got the horses saying he'd meet them there as soon as he could.

"Hey Ax," the redhead looked at Riku "Let's go to the hospital too, see how the guy's doing." The silverette suggested.

**OMG I'm so sorry guys! My internet went out on me!**

**Sora: That means your DeviantArt is gonna be a nightmare.**

**Ya think?**

**Axel: In other news, Saki obtained the age of 19 at the end of August.**

**Hey! No one asked for a news broadcast! Anyway here are the translations for the chapter:**

**1) Riku wait!**

**2) Sorry Sora.**

**3) My Mexican love.**

**4) (Riku translated it already.)**

**5) He doesn't understand Spanish; you need to talk to him in English.**

**6) It's true. And you Axel?**

**7) (Sora translated it already.)**

**8) I love you too.**

**9) I did.**

**10) Please my moonlight? Please?**

**11) Sora these are my friends Seifer and Hayner**

**12) Hi, my name is Sora.**

**13) Nice to meet you Sora! I'm Hayner.**

**14) You understand Spanish?**

**15) Yes! My father's from Spain. And you? Where are you from?**

**16) Tijuana,**** Mexico**** in Baja, California.**

**17) Bye Sora!**

**18) You too! Bye!**

**Thank you high school Spanish classes!**

**Riku: It's funny how you're half Caucasian and half African- American yet multi- cultural at heart.**

**Roxas: … I don't get it.**

**Cloud: Biologically she's two races but she embraces different world cultures.**


	3. A Prince's Memories

**We're going back in time~!**

**Riku: What the hell kind of plan is this? Memory POV chapters?**

**Hellz yeah! It gives the readers a broader outlook on the story!**

**Riku: … I guess that makes sense. *Cue sweat drop***

**Oh, and there will be names, but they will be changed up. Some you may get, some you may not, but try your best to match 'em up~… Though it might not be necessary…**

**Sora: Animesaki owns nothing~! *Double peace sign***

_Once again it was time for me to leave my palace home. This freedom I was allowed was one I savored like a rare delicacy, especially since my father was expecting me to marry soon! He was particularly expecting me to consider a princess named Xion; I admit she was a lovely girl in both appearance and personality, but we simply didn't match and we knew it. So when I was able to get away and see my dearest friend, the Lord of Twilight, I let my worries go completely despite the guards my father sent with me. Even with them around I felt such pressure off my shoulders, I could just be me._

_After saying good-bye to my father and enduring a day's carriage ride I had arrived at my friend's mansion in Twilight, and such a breath of fresh air it was! As always my dearest friend, Lea was standing outside ready to greet me. His personal servant, Soren, and his general, Aiden was at his side._

_As I stepped down from the carriage Lea hastened towards me with a cheerful grin on his face making his impossibly green eyes glow with mirth "Welcome back Luneth!" he exclaimed jovially._

_Luneth, the name my mother gave to me before she died after I was born. Father always told me she picked such a unique name because in many ways I was a unique person, as my mother thought I would be. If she were alive I would say ask her to define the word just to see how she thought I'd be unique._

_Shaking the thought I embraced my friend heartily, "It's so great to be back again." We parted to look each other over, seeing if anything had changed "You don't seem to have changed much, unless you want me to say your hair has grown longer. But it definitely is still that astounding red." I commented._

"_Your hair grew longer too." He put an arm around my shoulders leading me towards the mansion "So, how are things in London? Still being pressured?" he asked._

"_I recently had to decline a princess, Xion. Luckily she understands; she's very kind. Unfortunately, Father is persistent with her being my bride." I answered._

"_Welcome back, Your Highness." Soren said with a smile as we passed by._

_Soren was a kind boy. He was a year younger than me and had lived in the mansion since he was a child, I myself became quite fond of him quickly when we first met as children, he also became the reason I decline any eligible women my father puts before me as a potential bride; I became too fond of him. I would never say so though, I wouldn't want anyone distancing themselves from me, especially Lea and Soren. That and I am more than sure Aiden would forget who I was and take my head from my shoulders if he knew I felt for his younger brother._

_So I suffered in silence and admired from afar. Though I didn't for a whole day's time, I occupied myself by visiting the library, horseback riding through the surrounding forests, sparing with some of the other guards and soldiers, even played cards or something with Lea just to keep my mind off Soren if I could help it._

_But he haunted my thoughts when I was doing nothing in particular, and that's when my feelings for him hit me full force. I wouldn't know whether or not I would want to forget my feelings for him or keep them because they made me happy. Oh but God have mercy on me because my heart sins, what I feel is against everything I had been taught for as long as I can remember!_

_Then maybe that was why I found such comfort in my visits to Twilight, even if it was minimal. In Twilight it was more than legal for a man to marry another man by choice, my father knew this too. But he allowed me to come time after time with the belief that I was not so corrupted myself. It wasn't that he didn't acknowledge and accept such a lifestyle of humanity; it was just that I was his only child and heir, and of course he wanted his grandchildren. Perhaps if I had a sibling, a brother, or a sister he could marry off I could try with Soren. If he had such preferences himself that is… And if my father would allow me to choose my own love despite gender._

_Three days into my visit and I find myself in the library one beautiful afternoon. Seated on the cushioned bench of the bay window that overlooks the front courtyard of the mansion with a book open in my lap I watch as Aiden teaches Soren to use a sword, an example of Lea's leniency towards his servants._

"_I thought you would be out riding today."_

_Startled by the broken silence I looked towards the door of the library seeing Lea with a mocking smirk on his face "I wish you wouldn't sneak up on me. You'll stop my heart before I've seen twenty years." I said._

_His smirk fell and a look of concern took over his features "Something must be wrong with you. You're not so easily caught off guard." He noted._

_My gaze went back to the outside, "I find myself distracted these days."_

_By means of the glass I saw him come towards me then he sat on the bench across from me, "Just what is it that has you so distracted?"_

_I didn't answer. I continued to watch the object of my affection, not bothering to hide the longing expression on my face, my glazed eyes doing nothing to hide my emotions any better._

"_Oh… I see why you are distracted." He said softly._

_I glanced enough to see his reflection in the glass; he was looking outside too, "It's Soren." I turned my back to the window "I don't know what it is about him, but he haunts my every thought. I've doomed myself by letting my heart be stolen by him." I said._

"_Doomed how? It's not illegal here." He reminded._

"_For me it is. My father wants me marry a princess, remember? How I wish I could renounce my title and come here to stay, and truly be myself. But even if it were possible, I don't know if Soren would feel the same."_

"_You will not know until you try." He said trying to lift my spirits._

_I sighed, "Yes. But even if he didn't I would still love only him. Lea, about a month ago I found my mother's journal. All the entries were written from the time she learned she was pregnant with me until the day before I was born. I was struck by one particular entry; she said that she hoped I would find true love like she did with my father. She wanted me to find the one I would love with my heart and soul and never let them go, never betray them. I wish to fulfill that wish, but if I marry who ever my father picks for me I will betray Soren!"_

"_Even if he does not return your affection?" he asked and I nodded "You truly are tightly devoted then, I'm envious of you."_

"_My Lord?" we looked to the doorway and saw Soren "Oh! Excuse me, Your Highness. I hope I'm not interrupting anything important?"_

"_No." I said evenly standing to put the book I neglected to read back on the shelf._

"_Still, I apologize. My Lord may I have your permission to visit my friend in the village?" the boy said._

"_Oh, yes. Of course. But when you return I wish to speak with you alone." Lea said._

_I turned to see Soren bowing, "Yes sir." And he walked off._

"_Why is it he always goes to the village? I've always been curious about that." I said once I was sure he was out of earshot._

_Lea chuckled, "Soren is good friends with the son of my village's blacksmith. I believe his name is Ven from what I have heard. His father makes excellent weapons too. The swords we use when we spar, he made them. Nothing short of perfection is what his work is." He sounded awfully proud of that._

_When it came to such things Lea wanted the best. Before he bought any clothes he inspected every bit of it to be sure there was not one flaw, any horses he kept had to have as much strength as they do speed and vice versa, and weapons had to show power and be easy to use depending on the wielder. It was a good feat on his part, but also an annoying one because he was so picky. I have mentioned to him once a few years ago while he was trying to find an outfit for a ball at my palace home, that beggars could not be choosers. He ignored me of course so I didn't press._

**X+X+X+X+X**

_That night caught me by surprise. I had just gotten changed to go to bed when I noticed something resting on my pillow, an envelope with no name accept my own; I figured it must have been placed there while I was in the bath._

_I picked it up at took the message inside out, a somewhat messy scrawl written on the paper but I was still able to read it just fine._

_**My Dearest Prince,**_

_**I wish I had the courage to speak to you in person about these emotions I harbor for you, you must think of me as a coward. But I assure you what I feel in my heart is true! I've never felt this way about anyone before, I can't really describe what it is I feel but I know it is strong. **_

_**I wish to spend more time with you if you would permit it, but I am afraid you may deny me after all.**_

_**Please! I beg you not! I wish to tell you all of this in person, I ask for a chance even if you do not return what I feel.**_

_**Please meet me in the garden tomorrow at sunset so that we may speak alone.**_

_I couldn't help but feel this was a joke, to embarrass me. If there was anything I would know Lea for it would be he was one to play cruel jokes on people and I had a feeling he was doing just that to me. For both our sakes I hope that this message is true, his sake because I have no problem having him tortured, and my sake because I felt the message came from the very person I want to hear return my affections._

_I went to sleep that night with thoughts swimming through my head. Was I being favored despite who I chose to love, or was I going to be punished after all and whatever awaited me tomorrow at sunset was forewarning? If it was a forewarning then I would do what I could to repent. I hoped for the latter though, so I wouldn't have to trouble myself so much._

_Waking the next morning I saw Soren placing a tray on the nightstand. I blinked in confusion and sat up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes "What's this for?" I asked tiredly._

_He jumped at my question, apparently not noticing I had woken up, "Oh! G-good morning, Your Highness. Um… I-I brought up your breakfast; My Lord has a busy schedule and will be unable to join you today. In fact he's already left just ten minutes ago."_

_I covered my mouth as I yawned, the affect of sleep having yet left me "You mean to tell me it's already late?" I asked._

"_No, Your Highness. It's just now going on eight- thirty, My Lord had to wake early to begin his business. He sends his apologies and promises to make it up to you tomorrow. He has also told me I am to act as your servant today; I hope that will do for you." He said as he bowed slightly._

_There was hint of nervousness in his voice and a spark of hope in his eyes; I grinned to myself, he was just adorable! And Lea had left him to serve me today while he went about his duties? I owed him now. "Yes, that's fine Soren. Could you please get my outfit for today ready?" I said picking up my tea cup and taking a sip, allowing the drink to help in waking me fully._

_Nodding with a smile on his face he went over to the wardrobe to start pulling out some clothes while I ate. I watched him as he looked through the many articles of clothing telling him which choices I approved of or declined in the end I settled for black pants and a shirt with gold hemming, a high collar, and loose sleeves that hung just past my wrists. The shirt hugged at my torso perfectly and fell almost midway down my thighs and I had to pull the gold lace to close the opening that exposed my chest, tying it up at my collarbone. Finally I pulled on my boots, making sure to tuck the end of my pant legs in before I ventured out of my room to find Soren waiting for me._

"_What would you care to do today, Your Highness?" he asked with that oh so bright smile upon his lips._

"_Actually, I would like to get to know you better Soren. You've been a loyal… shall I say assistant? …to my friend and you've been one of the kindest people I've had the pleasure to be acquainted with in all the time I've visited the mansion. And although I would like to call you a friend, I don't know you at all." I answered._

_My eyes may have been deceiving me, but I swore I saw the smallest hint of a blush on his face "I would… also like to know you better as well, your highness. If you are comfortable that is, I don't want to seem as if I'm intruding. My brother, Aiden has told me that I have the tendency to be too bold sometimes."_

_I couldn't help but laugh as I turned to start down the hall, Soren following at my side "Lea can be too, but I never complain about him unless I feel he's being too bold. Don't be afraid to be yourself Soren, being yourself is the best way to be around your friends. Don't you agree?" I asked giving him my own smile._

_He swooned, undoubtedly but quickly collected himself, "Of course. So where shall this exchanging take place? That is, where would you like to have our conversation?"_

_I stopped in thought; the library would seem like an ideal place for such discussion, but if I remembered correctly Lea said he would have his adviser Ienzo in there all day doing who knew what and the only one he would allow inside without worry of having their head bitten off was that lively minstrel Myde. I didn't want to go into the gardens just yet because one I would become anxious about my evening visit, and two the gardener, Marluxia was working about now. And the rest of the mansion would surely be occupied by at least one person of Lea's staff; I wanted this to be private._

"_Where would you like to go?" I asked casually._

_He was visibly taken aback by the question but seemed to go into thought about it nonetheless. His head bowed so that his blue eyes were hidden behind brown bangs but the sight of them shifting left and right still visible. Finally his gaze returned to mine and he looked excited, "I know of a river just west of the mansion, we can talk there without interruption."_

"_Perfect, we can get there on horseback." I smiled._

_So we went to the stables finding them empty of people and horses with the exception of one, the one reserved solely for me during my visits, Meteor. He was an excellent animal, a stallion with a brown-bronze coat, and a black main and tail, a white star was on his forehead. But seeing as he was the only one available for use, discomforts were sure to ensue._

"_You wouldn't mind if we shared one would you? Unless you would prefer we walk." I asked looking at Soren._

"_I find it the better option to share the horse. If we were to walk it would take about two hours to get to the spot I mentioned." He explained._

"_Very well then." I opened the stall door allowing Meteor to step out, while Soren retrieved his bridle and saddle._

_Once ready I looked at Soren, "Will you get on before or after me?"_

"_After. I wouldn't want to hinder your handling of him."_

_With that I mounted first then held out a hand to help him up behind me "Hold on tightly. We wouldn't want you falling off during the ride." I said kicking Meteor lightly to get him moving out of the stables. His arms went around my waist and his chest pressed against me back, I relished in the contact as the horse beneath us cantered through the wood to our destination._

_After a half hour or so we heard the running water and we knew we'd made it. Once on the river bank we dismounted and I took off Meteor's bridle so he could get himself a drink while Soren and I settled ourselves by a tree in the shade._

"_This place is very relaxing." I sighed._

"_Isn't it? Aiden and I were wondering around one afternoon and stumbled across it. We've been coming here using it as a relaxation spot ever since. And since it's so quiet I thought you'd like it too, so we may have our discussion." Soren smiled._

_I smiled back, "It's the perfect place to talk. So, would you like to go first or would you like me to begin?"_

_Soren blushed lightly and wrung his hands together, "Well I would like to start, if it's alright with you." I nodded to encourage him "May I ask… the story behind your name? I've always found it interesting and wondered where the inspiration for it came from."_

_How was that for a starter subject? "Well my mother gave me my name. I was born on the night of a full moon and because of how the light hit my hair my mother wanted my name to have the meaning similar to the moon, or something close to it, she gave me the name Luneth. I don't know how she came up with such a name, but I've been told it was like how she thought I would be, unique." I explained._

"_Then I believe your Lady Mother picked a fine name! I think you are unique, quite unique." He said shamelessly._

_I gave a dry smile, "Really? How so?"_

_He went into thought, I could tell by the way he put his finger to his chin "Well, I can't quite say. But I can definitely tell. I think it's more than your name though… I don't really know but something about you just draws everyone to you but at the same time tells them… Oh that's it! You're like a coin, there are two sides to you that no one can see right away, but they are there and are both admirable." He said after a moment._

"_Well, that… is quite a way to describe me."_

"_I'm sorry I could not say any better, but you are difficult to describe. Especially if I hardly know you. But it was the same when anyone would ask me about my Lord Master when I first came into his service." He quickly said._

_I couldn't help but laugh, "That I agree with. I didn't know what to make of him when we first met years ago. He's very… eccentric."_

_Soren nodded, "But He knows when to be in his right of mind, when he needs to play the part of the title he carries."_

"_All true. And what about you Soren? How was it you came to be under the service of Lea? It was seven or eight years ago wasn't it?"_

"_Yes. Aiden was already living in the mansion when he got word that our parents were murdered, I was left alive but with a scarring wound. My brother retrieved me and I was treated, once I was recovered I needed to do something not only to keep my brother from worrying about me all the time, but also so that I could somehow repay the kindness shown towards me so I was appointed to serve under My Lord by his late father."_

"_I see." The very thought of someone scarring Soren, it made my blood boil._

_Soren was like an angel, both in appearance and heart. I know he wouldn't dare hurt anyone no matter what the situation, so why any would hurt him regardless the reason escapes from my mind, besides the fact that they may be petty and cowardly._

"_Your Highness? Something angers you?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Soren in confusion "You looked angered, are you alright?"_

_I gave a small smile, "Just lost in my thoughts. They're meaningless, no need to ask."_

_We sat there by the riverbank talking, just talking for hours. I cherished the time, mostly because I did not know if I would have another chance in the future. Something I've wanted and I have it, I shall undoubtedly be forever grateful. If only it could be more, but then beggars cannot be choosers so I must accept what I've been given, it may be the most I am allowed._

_I noticed the sun was behind the tree line and remembered I had a later engagement, "Soren we must get back. It's late."_

_He looked to the sky seeing the hint of it changing color, "I didn't know so much time had already gone by." He stood up and stretched his arms over his head "Guess we got really caught up in each other."_

"_Not that I mind, I enjoy your company." I said standing and getting Meteor ready go._

"_I-I… um… enjoy… your company too, Your Highness." I heard him stutter._

_By the time we had gotten back to the mansion the sun was almost below the horizon from what I could tell. I told Soren he could go inside and I would put Meteor back in his stall, from there I made my way towards the gardens with little time to spare, I hoped I didn't miss them._

"_So you did come, Your Highness."_

_Startled by the break in silence I turned to see Soren looking quite shy "Soren what are you doing here?" I asked._

"_I-I asked you to meet me here. But I didn't… I didn't expect My Lord to leave me to you today." He said quietly._

"_You mean you're the one who left that note in my room last night?"_

_He took a step towards me, his blue eyes pleading, "Hear me out, please! For- for a few years I have been in love with you, I didn't know what to do with myself because of it. I-I didn't want to say anything because I know you have expectations, and I have dealt. But I know that soon you will be expected to marry, so I didn't want to hide anymore. I thought that even if you do not feel the same way, at least I have said anything at all."_

_My heart was pounding; at this moment I didn't know what to do with myself upon hearing all this. It was too good to be true, the very person I felt love for confessing to me! It had to be a joke; I looked around trying to spot any who may be hiding while laughing at me for all this then I felt someone grab my hand. Soren was on his knees holding my hand in both of his, tears streaming down his face._

"_Please! I am not playing you for a fool! What I say is true! I beg you, please give me some answer. Please…" he sobbed._

_The sight of him like this, it broke my heart. I never saw so much fear in one's eyes because of something so simple and he was only asking of me what I have longed to ask of him. I was handed this favor and I would be a fool to turn it down._

_Taking my hand from his I gently pulled him to his feet "You shouldn't have to beg me Soren." I said taking his face into my hands and wiping his tears with my thumbs._

"_Your Highness?" he asked confused._

"_Luneth. If you are to love me, you will call me Luneth when it is only you and I." I whispered._

"_Luneth… Yes, I'd be happy to address you this way. Does this mean, you love me in the way I love you?" he asked looking up at me with desperation._

_Unable to resist I smirked, "And how do you love me Soren? Show me. I'll allow you the first move." I moved my hands from his face to my sides, waiting._

_Hesitantly and with a light blush he took a small step closer to me, the gap between us becoming smaller. He placed his hands on my shoulders and stood on his toes to push his face closer to mine, I was a bit taller than him. His eyes fell closed his lips lightly touched mine, even from that light touch I felt as if lightening had ran through my body, and I craved more of that feeling. So I pressed back a little harder as my eyes fell closed, my hands resting on his back in a soft touch to bring him closer._

_One of his hands moved to the back of my neck in an attempt to bring me closer to him and deepen the kiss. This form of contact, this is what I wished for, and what's better I am sharing it with the one I love the most in this world. If I were to die now I would be happy._

_We finally broke away and I felt lightheaded, lost to where I actually was, only aware of the one in my arms. All I saw in front of me was celestial blue eyes set in an angel's face, and said angel was smiling at me oh so brightly, his tears gone._

"_Luneth may I hear you say it? Will you tell me please?" he asked._

"_Of course, I love you Soren." I whispered._

"_Soren! Prince Luneth! Are either of you out here?" Aiden, he was looking for us._

"_We'd better go." Soren said wiping his face of tear stains._

"_May I see you tonight? In my room? Just for you company, I expect nothing."_

_He smiled at me, "Of course."_

**X+X+X+X+X**

_The next day around late afternoon Lea and I were playing cards in one of the drawing rooms; I felt I had not a care in the world._

"_What makes you so happy?" Lea asked in amusement._

"_What makes you so curious?" I responded._

"_Well, it is quite a change from the other day. You spoke to Soren then?"_

_I gave him a smile, "I owe you great thanks."_

_He waved a hand in dismissal, "Oh I played no role."_

_The door suddenly opened and Soren came in, rather quickly I noticed, "My Lord, Your Highness, excuse me. My Lord I don't mean to seem bold but I believe it is time for an evaluation at the blacksmith's."_

_Lea looked at him in confusion "We've already done so not two weeks ago. Why would there be need for another one?" he asked._

_I knew why, Soren was hiding something. His eyes held fear that Lea didn't seem to notice._

"_I have just come from seeing Ven, My Lord. He informed me his father hopes you will grant his request and send my brother for an evaluation at two hours past noon tomorrow." Soren explained._

_Lea's eyes narrowed a little in suspicion, "Why at that specific time?"_

"_It's the only time they'll be able to spare for you before they have to start another order for a merchant in a neighboring town My Lord, they send their apologies." Soren answered._

_Lea was still skeptical and Soren looked desperate, why I didn't understand but I knew I had to help him "Why not Lea? I'd rather like to see the workmanship of your village blacksmith myself; you boast of him so much I'd like to see why he brings you such pride." I said casually._

"_Very well then, I feel like going to the village myself. Soren, inform General Aiden that he and two of Luneth's accompanying soldiers are to be ready to go into the village tomorrow a half hour before we leave. We'll be at the blacksmith's at two." Lea said turning his attention back to our game._

_I glanced at Soren seeing him mouth, 'thank you' to me. I gave a small nod and went back to my game with my friend._

_The next day Lea and I walked with Aiden and two of my own soldiers to the village heading for the blacksmith's shop. It wasn't too long of a walk; about ten minutes so no need for horses. As we walked into the village the citizens bowed their heads in respect and we returned the gestures with nods of our own._

_Ahead of us I saw someone walking, without needing to see his face I recognized him, "It seems my father has sent one the sheriffs to collect the taxes from your village."_

"_Has he?" he looked at the same person I saw "I received no word of it. He's going into the smithy."_

_As he said that I felt a shiver run down my spine. I glanced at my friend and saw he had the same expression I was likely wearing, something was not right. We quickened our pace to get to the blacksmith's and once we were just outside the door we heard someone from inside shout, "Don't touch my son!" followed by the sound of something breaking._

_Lea reached for the door handle and pushed the door open. What we saw was not what we expected; a man, whom I assumed was the blacksmith was one the floor among a broken table dazed, and the sheriff my father sent was undoing the belt of the boy he held in his grasp._

"_What is going on here?" Lea exclaimed._

_The sheriff, Sephiroth, jumped and looked back at us. The boy looked relieved._

_I stepped forward looking at the man as I crossed my arms over my chest, "I take it you're here on business for my father, are you not?"_

_He let the boy go and knelt before me, "My Prince, I did not know you would be in town this afternoon. Aren't you supposed to be in the mansion with the Young Lord?"_

"_I wished to see the smithy for myself. Yet this is what we find, the blacksmith struck to the floor and your hands on his son!" Lea exclaimed._

"_How long has this been going on?" I asked, my eyes narrowed at him and I grew frustrated when he wouldn't answer or look at me. So I looked at the boy, my expression softening, "How often does he do this?"_

_He seemed to snap out of whatever thoughts he was lost in and bowed his head, "He's never touched me before Your Highness, but he's raped my father since he's first been sent here. He does that if we don't give him more than he's asked to take back to your Lord Father as the tax collection!"_

_I felt disgusted at what I had heard and my gaze turned back to Sephiroth, fire burning in my eyes with a passionate fury, "What?"_

"_What does the blacksmith have to say, General?" Lea asked._

_I looked and saw Aiden helping the man off the floor who still looked dazed from the attack on him "He says it's all true My Lord." He said._

_Lea looked back at me, "I see, so what will you do my friend?"_

_I knew exactly what I was going to do. I snapped my fingers bringing my two solders to attention "Arrest him! Tomorrow we leave for London and report this to my father."_

_And what a report it was. My father was outraged at hearing of such a thing about someone he trusted; Sephiroth was tried, the blacksmith, Crad and his son Ven testified against him, and he was sentenced to life imprisonment until a further decision could be made._

_On the lighter side of everything Lea had the two person family move to his mansion and had a new smithy built for them. Aiden had married Crad, Lea courted and married Ven, and I continued my relationship with Soren. Everything was brilliant… For a year._

**X+X+X+X+X**

_One night I woke in the middle of the night to screams and a pounding at my door. Not knowing what to expect I pulled out a dagger I kept from under my pillow and walked to my door opening it cautiously. Soren was outside looking as if Death itself was after him._

"_Luneth! It's terrible! He's killing everyone, he's already killed my brother!" he cried._

"_What are you talking about?" I asked._

_A loud scream reached our ears and I moved to investigate only to be held back "You can't! He'll kill you too!" Soren said._

"_I have to see what is going on." I handed him my dagger "Use this to protect yourself." With that I went off following the sounds echoing throughout the mansion until I came to the balcony overlooking the foyer._

_What I saw made me want to be sick. Bodies, countless bodies, littering the floor, pools of blood surrounding them and even some with their insides pulled out. It was a bloodbath, a massacre, and from what I've been told at the hand of one person._

"_Luneth behind you!" Soren's voice called._

_As I was turning a hand clamped onto my throat cutting off my oxygen supply. I was turned and my eyes met all too familiar catlike ones, Sephiroth. Before I could try to form a word I was lifted off my feet, the grasp on my throat grew tighter, and my vision blurred. The next thing I was aware of was falling, then I hit something hard, I felt so much pain mainly in the back of my head but it quickly faded… Then nothing…_

**Yeah different names but thing should more or less be clear who's who. If not all will be revealed in time.**

**Those with name changes will be in future chapters, those without don't expect to see them too much… Unless they play a big part of it.**

**Quickie about the attire in case anyone gets confused about how people should dress in the mid-1600, I'm giving the Final Fantasy feel to this one. My story, my rules. No flames please.**


	4. You're Here!

**Back to present day.**

**Leon: Don't people usually die from getting hoofed in the face?**

**The worst I remember seeing was in a movie, the guy lost his sight at most. If you feel otherwise then consider yourself lucky.**

**Cloud: You know she wouldn't kill you off for any reason.**

**Everyone on set: …**

**Cloud: Wait a sec…**

**Leon: Yeah. Animesaki owns nothing.**

Daisy- yellow walls with boring pastel paintings hanging from them, hushed voices accompanied by the typing of the receptionist, old magazine pages turning every once in a while, and the smell of alcohol in the air. Axel hated hospitals!

"Why the hell are we here again?" he grumbled.

Riku raised his head to look at his friend, apparently ready to fall asleep, "Say what now?"

The redhead resisted the urge to face palm "Why. Are. We. Here?" he growled.

"Oh that. Uh… Ya see-"

"Excuse me," the looked to see Roxas near them "You guys didn't have to come you know, but thanks anyway. The concern's appreciated."

"Hey it's no big deal" Axel said quickly, his frustration forgotten.

"So um, that guy's your brother or something right?" Sora asked.

Roxas shook his head sitting next to the brunette, "Cloud and Leon have been friends for quite a while. They met in a summer camp in New Mexico and haven't actually left each other alone since. This summer Laguna, Leon's dad, decided to invite Cloud to the ranch they own at the edge of Twilight Town. He accepted because he needed the money, I was dragged along because I pretty much had nothing else to do."

Riku chuckled a little, "Nothing wrong with getting out of the US for a while, I say enjoy it. Besides, England's our country of origin after all. One of them in my case."

"One of them?" Roxas questioned.

"I'm half Japanese."

"Yo también." Sora said with a smile getting a confused looked from the blonde. **(1)**

Riku put an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders and whispered something in his ear before looking back at their acquaintance with an apologetic smile "Like I said before, he speaks Spanish when he's nervous, doesn't realize it. He said he is too." He explained.

Roxas nodded his head in understanding.

"So how long have you been in the UK?" Axel asked.

"Since yesterday. And already I know the whole ranch life isn't for me. I think I'll stick to trying to develop my musical career." Roxas said.

The redhead's interest spiked "So you're a music lover are you? What's your forte?" he asked.

Riku took Sora's hand and stood up with him, "We're gonna go hunt down a vending machine. We can't find anything we're hunting down a fast food joint." And they walked away.

'_Why do I have the feeling he did that on purpose?' _Axel wondered.

"I sing." Roxas said to answer the earlier question.

Axel's attention went back to the younger, "You? No way. You look like you should be playing a violin or something."

The blonde shrugged, "Well I'm multitalented really. I just like singing more."

The redhead nodded, "Aw I see."

"_I heard you like to sing. Is it true?"_

"_Where did you hear that? Have you been watching me?"_

"_I heard it from a little bird. So do you mean to tell me the rumor of singing is true?"_

_A small laugh, "Yes, very much true."_

_A smile, "May I have the pleasure of hearing you?"_

"_If you wish it, My Lord." One of the sweetest sounds he'd ever heard filled his ears and his heart, making him fall harder than he already had._

Axel blinked; where had that scene come from? He could have sworn he saw… No it couldn't have been. But still it was so strange.

"So do you have a partner in crime?" he asked trying to get his mind off the strange vision.

The blonde smiled, "My cousin Demyx, sitar. Why I don't know."

Axel couldn't help but laugh at hearing the instrument choice, "Well is he any good?"

Roxas gave him a look as if to say the answer should be obvious, "Would I have him play for me if he wasn't?"

He received a shrug "Hey, sing a little bit. I wanna know how you sound." Axel said out of nowhere.

"While we're in a hospital?" Roxas deadpanned

"Why not?" Axel shrugged.

Roxas gave him a bemused look, "Because we have to be quiet genius."

"Then let's go outside." Axel said jerking a thumb towards the entrance.

"Roxas!" a voice quiet enough not to be disturbing but loud enough to be heard called.

Roxas looked down the hall seeing his brother and held up a finger to Axel as he stood up. "How is he Cloud?" he asked once he got to the older blonde.

"He'll live, but it'll be one hell of a scar." Cloud answered.

The younger winced, "Is it that bad?"

Cloud shook his head, "Actually, I think it suits him. Even though it hasn't healed yet. So trying to get that redhead?" a smirk crossed his face.

Roxas blushed pink "Where the hell did that come from? And wipe that smirk off your face! You're the one who stutters when Leon talks to you." He countered.

Glowing blue eyes narrowed "So that's how it is huh? Alright, if you score a date with the flaming porcupine I'll kiss Leon without warning." Cloud challenged.

A smirk crossed Roxas's lips this time, "Oh you're on." They shook hands on their bet "You have to have at least one witness because I'll be checking for sure on this."

"Deal. Now get going before I make the date for you then you get no satisfaction." Cloud threatened.

Roxas flipped off the older blonde then made his way back to Axel who looked board "Am I wasting my time talking to you then?" he teased.

"Eh? Oh no! I just hate hospitals. So how's your friend?" the redhead asked.

"The worst he'll get is a scar at most. Cloud didn't say anything else so everything else must have checked out alright."

Axel nodded, "Good to know. So are ya gonna sing for me or what?"

The blonde rolled his eyes, "Alright, let's go outside for it though so that receptionist doesn't yell at us."

They left the waiting room going to front of the hospital, Axel texted Riku telling him where to find them in case he and Sora got back to the waiting room and found them missing. The teens sat on a bench that was by the flowerbed surrounding the hospital and Roxas took a few moments to calm himself; he wasn't used to spontaneous performances. Once he felt ready he started singing Bruno Mars's _Grenade_.

Axel couldn't help the small smile that crossed his lips as his eyes closed, his mind lost in the voice filling his ears. If he said he wasn't falling he would be lying to himself! It all felt so right to him, he and Roxas sitting under the sun in a calm atmosphere, the only sounds being the everyday life of Twilight Town, and for some odd reason it was familiar to both of them.

"Well if this isn't a pleasant sight."

Axel's eyes snapped open and he saw Riku standing not too far away with a smug smirk on his face, Sora was standing behind him trying to suppress giggles.

"What the hell Riku?" Axel snapped, a light blush coloring his face.

"Aw don't be mad Axel; we just didn't expect to find you daydreaming next to a guy we all barely met!" Sora laughed.

Roxas blushed and averted his gaze to the ground, "I hope they didn't hear me singing."

Axel looked at him in disbelief when he heard the murmur, "They're teasing us and you're worried about whether or not they heard you singing?"

The blonde looked back up at him, "What? I like you. And what they're saying is nothing compared to what my brother would actually do if he saw us like this."

Axel blushed as dark as his hair. This kid… This kid that he barely met today… likes him? Did he really say that or was Axel delirious?

Riku snickered at his friend's expression, "I think you stopped his heart Roxas."

"Riku, Axel está enamorado. Él quiere a Roxas para él solo." Sora whispered to the silverette making him laugh more. **(2)**

Roxas turned a glare to the two standing teens, "What was that about me?"

"Hey you said something about me too didn't you? Don't make me kick you out!" Axel threatened.

"You do, you won't get your present. And it's a good one this time." Riku threatened.

"Trust me, we didn't say anything bad. I don't talk bad about people." Sora assured.

"So what'd ya get me Ri?" Axel asked smiling like a kid at Christmas. Cue sweat drop.

Roxas cleared his throat, "Um what's with him?"

Riku turned his attention to the blonde "I only come out to Twilight Town around Axel's birthday. It's next Friday." He explained.

Blue eyes blinked in disbelief, "You're kidding."

"Nani? Why would I kid?" the silverette inquired.

"Because next Friday's _my_ birthday!" Roxas exclaimed.

Sora and Riku looked at each other then back at the other two who were staring at one another in shock "Well what are the odds of that?" Sora exclaimed.

**ARARA**

Cloud sat quietly at Leon's bedside. Laguna had yet to show up and see how his son was doing, probably seeing about the horse that freaked out after that strange pop from the show at the Sandlot. Maybe he was talking to people to see if they saw anything strange; that horse was always frightened by loud sudden noises.

A low groan brought him out of his thoughts and he looked at the now waking brunette "Leon, how do you feel?" he asked quietly.

Steel blue eyes locked with glowing blue, between those eyes from above the right to just below the left, the wound from earlier was red. Cloud was grateful he didn't need stitches, but he knew a scar would be there regardless; he couldn't understand why it seemed to fit though, as if it were meant to be there all along.

Leon blinked once, twice, his eye narrowed as he focused on the blonde's face "Crad?" he finally spoke.

Cloud blinked, in confusion "What did you call me?" he asked.

The brunette rubbed his forehead, "Sorry. It's just that… While I was knocked out I had the weirdest dream. I saw you and me in a town that looked so… under developed, like it was from back in the… 1600's I wanna say. We were in a mansion and you were cleaning my face, the cloth had so much blood on it."

"What happened?"

"I don't really know. You said something about how I was reckless with sword play. My response was so strange."

"What did you say?"

Leon thought for a moment trying to remember the conversation from his dream, "I said… I said 'you are a pleasant distraction'."

Cloud hummed a little with a nod, "It sure sounds like something you'd say. If you were flirting."

The blond didn't notice, but his friend was looking at him with disappointment. "You don't… remember yet, do you?" he whispered in a sigh.

Suddenly he felt a soft, gentle touch on his lips and he was staring into bright blue eyes that were blurred together due to their closeness. Questions ran through Leon's head, questions more along the lines of _'what the hell is Cloud doing?'_ but at the same time he was trying to remember how long he had waited for something like this. Ever since he first met Cloud back when they were fifteen he'd been crazy in love with him, when he first laid eyes on the blonde he felt an overwhelming joy, as if he had waited forever to see him. He felt they had met before, but he knew if they did he would remember such hair styled in a wild yet tame manner.

Cloud pulled away, a deep crimson blush on his face, his eyes locked on the ground as he backed away a bit "S-sorry… I don't know what came over me, I'm just… I'm just happy you're alright. You… had everyone worried." He said shakily.

"Why did you…?" Leon's unfinished question hung in the air as he stared at his friend.

"I said it already! But it was a stupid action I shouldn't have… You couldn't possibly… I should just get out of here." Cloud moved to the door that was closed so no one really saw or heard what was going on.

In a flash Leon was out of the bed (grateful to the lack of wires and tubes that would have done otherwise) and he caught the blonde by his wrist "I couldn't possibly what? What are you hiding from me Cloud?" he asked in a gentle tone, the moment seeming strangely familiar.

"_I couldn't possibly what? What are you hiding from me Crad?"_

"_You couldn't… Couldn't possibly fall in love with me."_

"You couldn't fall in love with me. I can't believe I thought I had a chance, even when I saw you talking to that Rinoa girl." Cloud said quietly.

Leon blinked; Rinoa talked to him yeah, but he didn't like her like that. She was just a friend, who constantly flirted with him and other guys regardless of their sexuality. "How do you know if I could or not?" he asked pulling the blonde closer to him.

"If you're trying to tease me stop it! You'll be in here longer." Cloud growled.

The brunette turned his friend (possibly boyfriend?) closer taking his chin and making their eyes meet, "If you would just listen for a second, I'm not teasing you. I'm honestly asking how you know if I can or cannot fall in love with you, if you're not giving me a chance. Not that I need one really."

Cloud sighed in a mix of frustration and sadness as he cast his gaze to the tile floor, "If you're rejecting me just say so."

"I'm not rejecting you silly." Leon chuckled.

Blue eyes looked into gunmetal, wide "What did you say?" he whispered.

The brunette cupped Cloud's face and touched their foreheads together, "Truth is I can't stop falling to save my life." Then he kissed him again, slowly and softly, but he didn't have to wait long for a response.

Cloud felt happier than he had in his entire life. The moment he met Leon he never wanted to leave him, as strange as it may have sounded he felt Leon was meant to be there with him, as if some force that had worked to bring them together before was acting to do so once again.

He kissed his friend (now boyfriend?) just as gently, but with a little more force, pouring all the bottled up emotions he had into the simple action, wanting get his message through as best as he could. Then something flashed through his head, he saw a man who looked exactly like Leon, with the same wound on his face only it was healed, and his hair shorter, falling to his jawbone. He was on one knee and looking up at Cloud with hope and fear in his eyes, one hand clutching his own.

"_Will you marry me, Crad?"_

Not realizing what he was actually doing Cloud slowly broke the kiss and he whispered, "I will."

"Will what?" Leon asked in a quiet, confused tone.

Cloud blinked, "Didn't you just propose to me, Aiden?" then he slapped a hand over his mouth at the name he used.

Leon chuckle a little, "I see, you had a flashback. That means you're slowly remembering the life we lived together 358 years ago."

"You and I were together that long ago? How come I'm remembering it now if that's true?" Cloud asked rubbing his head.

Leon kissed his forehead, "Don't worry, I'll help you. Getting hit in the face made me remember everything, so I can tell you how we lived together."

Cloud smiled and hugged Leon around his neck, "Thank you."

"You guys are gonna make me cry."

They jumped and looked to the door seeing Leon's father, Laguna standing in the doorway.

"Just how long have you been there?" Leon shouted.

"Only a couple of minutes." Laguna answered cheerfully.

Cloud blushed and half hid behind the brunette, "You didn't hear what we said did you?"

Laguna scowled, "No, and that was the sucky part. You two are far too quiet! Squall I'm gonna check you out." He walked back down the hall pouting at the fact that he missed the confession; he knew his son was head over heels for their ranch hand and wanted to catch the big moment.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again: Your father's weird." Cloud commented.

"I'm with ya on that. C'mon, let's get outta here already." Leon said taking Cloud's hand and leading him out of the room.

When they left the hospital Cloud said he was going to look for Roxas, Laguna said something about groceries, so that left Leon to wander about the town. The sun was setting about now, not that anyone could really tell. Hey it was called Twilight Town for a reason.

As he walked he passed by the huge hole in the wall and he stopped, looking inside. He could see the woods and he knew that beyond them was the haunted mansion; he went through and weaved his way through the thick trees not stopping his steps once to check if he was going in the right direction. After all, he knew these woods longer than he'd been alive.

Finally he broke through the forest and the wall that enclosed the grounds of the mansion was in his sight, a huge lock keeping the gates closed. He felt nostalgia wash over him in a wave as he looked at the abandoned building, all the happy times he had experienced, and the pain. But no pain compared to the night he died.

"Aiden?" he turned around recognizing his former name "Is it really you?"

He saw a spiky haired brunette and a pale silverette making their way towards him. His attention though was focused on the smaller teen; he just couldn't believe who he was seeing "Soren. You're here too." He said.

A smile, the brightest smile Leon had ever seen on anyone, crossed the small brunette's face and he ran towards the man throwing his arms around his neck "I missed you so much! I can't believe you're actually here! Just like Riku said! This really _is_ the year!" he cheered.

Leon pushed him back a little to look at him, "Riku? Who are you talking about?"

"That would be me." The silverette said walking up to them "My name is Riku, but you know me as someone else entirely, General."

"You're name is Riku now?" Leon asked.

"And mine is Sora! You're name is Squall now right?" the younger brunette said.

"I go by Leon. Tell me, what's going on? It can't be a coincidence that we're all here."

"I can explain it all." Riku said.

**ARARA**

Axel held out a popsicle to Roxas as he ate his own. The ice cream was a light blue, some white on it; Roxas looked at it as if it were an unearthly object "Eat up kid; you're wasting a good treat." Axel said.

"But what is this?" he took a lick "Ugh! Why is it so sal-sweet? What the hell is this?" he demanded looking at the redhead.

"Sea-salt ice cream, Twilight Town's best." Axel laughed when he saw the little blonde sucking at the treat like his life depended on it "Like it now, huh?"

Roxas nodded furiously, "They don't have anything like this back home. This is better than ice cream cake!"

Axel winced at the mere mention of the treat, "Don't you ever say those there words in the same sentence ever again. For the love of God please don't."

"What's wrong with you? Whacha got against ice cream cake?" the blonde asked with a golden arched eyebrow.

"What did I just say?" the Irish- Brit snapped.

Roxas smirked, "I see. Then tell me what exactly happened that makes you hate ice cream cake so much," Axel scowled again "Or I'll keep saying it."

Axel looked at him like he was hissing through his teeth before he huffed in defeat, "Fine. I got my face shoved into one. Happy?"

The blonde started laughing, "Who shoved your face in an ice cream cake?"

"It was my friend Hayner. Last year for my birthday Riku and I decided it would be funny to fill up water balloons then let them sit in the freezer for five minutes, and it was a really good freezer. After, we hunted down our friends and threw them at them. When it came time for my party Hayner shoved my face into the cake as revenge, it was fresh out of the freezer and I hate the cold! Since that day I loathe that kind of cake to this day." Axel explained with poison drowning his words.

Roxas took another bite of his ice cream when a thought struck him, "Wait if you hate cold, why are you eating ice cream?"

"Because sea-salt ice cream is awesome and is the only thing of cold I tolerate." Axel said taking a bite of his own treat "Hm. I wonder what Riku's gonna do for me this year." He thought aloud.

"What? Does he plan everything for you birthday?" Roxas asked.

"More or less. He does better than my parents could." The redhead answered.

The blonde licked his ice cream silently for a few moments before he asked another question, "How did you and Riku meet anyway?"

Axel smiled as that memory came rushing back to him, "Now that is a funny story in itself. Back in high school he was part of the Foreign Exchange Student Program, he was settled with my friend Pence. He was brought into my class with a small group and the girls asked only him questions I didn't really pay attention to until he said he was fourteen and in his third year of high school. So when I caught him during breaks I bombarded him with my own questions, where he was from and why he didn't look like it, how the hell he was so smart. He challenged me to a football game saying he could do whatever I could ten times better. He beat me by twenty goals and a lot of people wondered if he was related to David Beckham.

"I started hating his guts because he showed me up, I was the football captain. Then one day during his stay he saved my life. A lot of us gathered for a pool day and we were playing water polo, took a good hit to the back of the head and went under. He was the only one who noticed."

Roxas gave a small laugh, "That's quite a story. And you guys have kept contact ever since?"

"Pretty much. Funny, I felt as if I've known him forever. He's my best friend."

Roxas bit his lip then sucked on his ice cream a little more "Did you ever… date?" he asked nervously.

Axel snorted a laugh "Hell no! He's not my type and I'm not his. Ya see, we both have dominate attitudes and I don't succumb easily, besides he's secretly a romantic. Wouldn't go out with anyone unless he found "the one". Apparently that's Sora." he explained.

"Oh? So then what's _your_ type?" Roxas smirked.

That make Axel think, "Ya know what I don't know… I've had one boyfriend, wasn't meant to last. He was totally different from you, that's for sure." He finished off his eye cream "Hey, this might sound weird see how we just met today, but are doing anything tomorrow night?"

Roxas swallowed the last of his ice cream, a light blush crossing his face, "Well, no. Why?"

The redhead scratched the back of his head nervously, "I was… wondering if you probably… wanna grab some dinner or… I dunno, something. I'm askin' ya out on a date okay!"

Roxas couldn't help but laugh at the other stuttering, "Sound's great, but aren't you playing host?"

"Aw I'm sure they wouldn't mind the alone time. They're technically a fresh couple so, yeah. But seriously, you wanna go out with me?"

"It sounds nice. We can meet at candy shop in the Tram Common at six, sound good?" Roxas said.

Axel couldn't help smiling like an idiot, "Sure."

"Roxas there you are!" they looked to see Cloud coming towards them.

"Cloud! Hey sometime you've got to try this ice cream! It's salty at first but turns sweet and it's SO good!" Roxas said like a hyper five-year-old.

"If it makes you that jumpy, I'm sure. Now let's go already. You can see your friend tomorrow." The older blonde said as he started to walk away again.

Roxas smirked, "I most definitely will. See ya tomorrow Axel. And if you forget I'll hunt you down and dye your hair pink!" with that he ran to catch up with his older brother.

"So what happened?" Cloud asked.

"I've got a date." His little brother said proudly.

Cloud smiled, "Well then we both benefit. You got that date, and Leon became my boyfriend."

Roxas's jaw dropped, "That means you kissed him already! No fair!"

"You never said you had to see it, you said I had to have at least one witness and that was Laguna." Cloud said smugly.

The younger blonde growled, "You cheating ass!"

**ARARA**

Axel walked into his apartment jumping when he saw Riku and Sora sitting on his couch feeding each other pizza "How the hell did you guys get in here?" he demanded.

"You told me where you keep your spare key, remember?" Riku said casually.

"Why'd you take so long anyway? Riku already showed me the whole town." Sora said.

"I uh… got caught up with Roxas." The redhead murmured.

That piqued their interest "Do tell." Riku smirked.

Axel glared, "I don't have to tell you jack squat!"

A small laugh, "You just did. You asked him out, I can tell."

"You're a real bastard."

"Love ya too, Pyro. So tell me, how do you feel about a ghost hunt?" Riku asked.

The redhead gave _'WTF'_ face, "Ghost hunt? The Devil you talking about?"

Riku shrugged, "Sora saw the mansion. I told him the story behind it and he wants to go in. But I'm not sure it should just be me and him so I'm asking you if you'll go along."

Axel thought for a moment. He was curious about the rumors that revolved around the old building, and he did want to go in some time, so he thought _'what the hell'_ "Sounds like a plan. When do you guys wanna go?" he said.

"How does next week sound?" Sora asked.

"Why next week?" Axel responded.

Riku smirked, "I'm sure you want time with Roxas before we go into an old mansion with troubled spirits that could kill us."

Axel gave a mock laugh, "What spirits would want to kill us?"

The silverette's face went serious, deadly serious "How about the dark entity that holds those trapped soul's prisoner?" he replied.

**Doom!**

**1) Riku already translated it**

**2) Axel's in love and he wants Roxas for him alone.**

**I honestly don't know if this story's gonna be long, or short with a lot of context. I write as I go instead of planning first.**

**Axel: And that's not always a good feat.**

**Laguna: Along with writing multiple stories at once.**

**Shut up! Both of you!**


	5. A Servant's Memories

**Going down Memory Lane again~!**

**Leon: Don't you think the readers will be annoyed at the same story being told over and over again?**

**It's told from different perspectives though, so they get the idea of what's going on. One of the reviewers said it was a good idea to do so.**

**Axel: And as you know Leon, it works for some authors that reviews get them to finish their stories.**

**Leon: But Saki hasn't exactly been-!**

**Lack of internet here! I own nothing.**

_I was so excited! By this evening the one person I had been waiting for so long to see again would finally be here! I don't know what it was about him but I felt drawn to him, he was someone I was deeply in love with and the time he spent in My Lord's mansion home was time I cherished because I could be so close to him. He was an important figure in our country, one to be admired and often sought after by fair ladies, and it was to be expected as he was the son of our king._

"_Soren, let's go. The carriage is approaching the mansion and we must be outside to greet him." My Lord, Lea said and I obediently followed after him._

_My older brother, Aiden was already standing outside waiting as the carriage came through the gate. As usual he had practically a small army with him to act as his protection, about fifty soldiers; talk about overprotective. But then again, he was the king's only child so one couldn't blame him._

_One of the soldiers dismounted his horse and went to open the carriage door allowing the prince to step out, my Lord Master already going to greet his friend, "Welcome back Luneth!"_

_Mother in Heaven how I loved his name, it fit him so well. While he and my master spoke to one another I took in his appearance; his amazing silver hair was longer, his skin still beautifully pale, and his eyes had a bit of a greenish tint to them, but not enough to overtake the dominate blue so he maintained the oceanic aquamarine. His eyes were definitely something to be lost in; if he didn't have any expectations of him, if I weren't so shy, and I knew I had a chance I would ask permission to be taken as his husband seeing as it was legal here in our village of Twilight._

_My Lord and His Highness were coming our way and I straightened up "Welcome back, Your Highness." I said pleasantly as he passed and he returned the smile I gave him._

_Oh I was a hopeless romantic, and a damned fool! To be in love with the Prince of England, who is expected to marry a princess and succeed the throne, those were the boundaries that killed me inside. I would dream at night that I was born a princess so that I may marry him, but those are only a servant boy's dreams that are never meant to come true even if they found the one who could make their heart race so._

_So not too much later that day, once I found I had my own time to waist away I went to the village to see my friend Ven. He was the son of the village blacksmith so naturally he was learning his father's trade and the time we could have to visit each other was small and short. I found it easy at least, to confide in him my troubles._

"_So His Highness is here again?" he asked me._

"_Yes. In all honesty I don't believe I will be able to contain myself as I should around him. What can I do Ven? Please tell me you have something in the form of advice that can help me, I'm growing desperate." I pleaded._

_He smiled a little with a light chuckle, "I can tell. Maybe you should consider telling him how you feel. It's possible he may not feel the same way but at least he'll know, right? That's better than dying one day with that ache in your heart."_

_I cast my sorrowful gaze to the ground, "But then he may not come back ever again."_

_He stood up from the bench we were seated on in front of the bakery and stretched his arms over his head, "You worry far too much Soren. You won't know what will happen until you try."_

_I stood with him and dusted my clothes off, "You have considered that trying to get me to express my feelings to Prince Luneth is like trying to get my brother to speak to your father once, right?"_

_He shrugged, "They will have to speak one day. Well, I will see you another time Soren. Good evening." With that he walked back to the village smithy where he lived with his father._

_I turned with a sigh and started in the opposite direction towards the forest where the mansion was, ready to spend another night in hopeless dreams that would only cause heartache._

**X+X+X+X+X**

_A few days later and I find myself under my brother's instruction of learning swordplay. It's not that I wanted a different position here at the mansion, I enjoyed serving My Lord; it's just that Aiden wanted me to be able to defend myself whenever I wondered off on my own. Usually I could concentrate and come close to bringing him to a halt with the skills he taught me, but today I was off, extremely off._

"_Soren stop, what is wrong with you? Your steps are faltering and your grip is loose." Aiden asked lowering his blade to the dirt._

_I sighed and put my own blade down as I sat, "I'm sorry Brother, but there is so much swimming through my head. I'm surprised I was able to attend to My Lord today."_

"_Come on now Soren," my brother knelt in front of me and put a hand on my shoulder "Tell me what is going on. It isn't like you to keep such things to yourself and you know it, please tell me what is wrong."_

_I looked at him and wondered if I could tell him what was in my heart; that I was in love with another man… But then again, he was in love with a man himself. He didn't tell me but I knew he was in love with my friend's father the blacksmith; he just wouldn't speak to him unless he was told by Lord Lea to do an evaluation of the weapons he made. If he has the same tastes in love, then he shouldn't speak differently to me!_

_I took a breath and voiced my troubles, "I'm in love with someone."_

"_Is that so? Who is it?" he asked his tone no different._

"_They're male." I said in a warning tone._

"_And the problem being? It's legal in our little fiefdom Soren." He said matter-of-factly._

_I sighed and looked to the ground, "The problem being… The one I am in love with… is… Is Prince Luneth." And the shame overwhelmed me._

_For a few moments it was quiet, the only sounds I heard were that of the forest that surrounded our mansion and my pounding heart. It felt like a century had passed before my brother spoke again, "I'm truly sorry."_

_I blinked and met his eye again, "Sorry? Why do you apologize?"_

_He shook his head sighing, "You are barred from the one your heart cries out for, by the expectations of his position in the world. That can truly be one of the most painful torments of life, and we both suffer it."_

_I had the right mind to slap him for that! "You shouldn't be saying such things! You are not barred at all; the only thing that bars you from the one you love is your inability to speak to him as yourself! Stop lying Aiden!" I snapped._

_He gave me a hard stare, "He has a son Soren. That should say plenty about him, that I have no chance."_

"_Having a son means nothing; maybe he only married a woman for the sake of having a son! You won't know unless you try. Besides, that woman ran off on him, saying she could have done better than him." I responded. Something that was a common family trait, we were quite stubborn._

_We stared each other down for a few moments before he finally sniffed, "Alright then, when you tell His Highness, I'll tell Crad. Fair deal?"_

"_Fair deal." I said and we shook hands._

_I stood and turned on my heel ran for the mansion "Where do you think you're going?" he called after me._

"_I have to see Ven!" I called back as I went inside. Before I went to the village I had to get the approval of my Lord Master, but first I had to find out where in the mansion he was; a maid told me he was last seen going to the library._

_I found him there "My Lord," I called as I entered and that was when I noticed that His Highness was there as well sitting at the window looking so elegant I had to keep myself from fainting "Oh! Excuse me Your Highness. I hope I'm not interrupting anything important." I said when he looked at me._

"_No." He said standing from his seat and going to put the book in his hand on the shelf. His gaze was cast away from both me and my Lord Master, and it made my heart clench in pain. I really wanted to look into those aquamarine eyes._

_But I had to shake it off and turned my attention back to my reason for being there the first place, "Still, I apologize. My Lord, may I have your permission to visit my friend in the village?"_

"_Oh, yes. Of course. But when you return I wish to speak with you alone." My Lord said._

_I bowed and responded, "Yes sir." Then turned to leave._

_I went to the village and met with Ven in front of the bakery as we usually did, ready to talk about our life problems._

"_So have you tried speaking to him this time?" He asked as I sat beside him._

_I shook my head with a sigh, "I wish I had the strength, but it's so difficult to even look at him let alone get him to speak with me without others present. What can I do Ven?"_

_He went into thought for a moment, most likely thinking about how he would handle the situation, were he in my position. He then looked back at me, his eyes cautious as were the words he spoke, "Perhaps if you wrote him a note saying you wished to speak to him. Somewhere private where you will be least likely to be interrupted."_

_I thought about it before actually, many times over. If I did that how would I get the message to him? I can't just leave it somewhere someone else is likely to find it; they would tell My Lord and I could imprisoned, banished, or executed! Either way I would never see my brother or Prince Luneth again._

"_Then I could say goodbye to my life as I know it." I finally said with a sigh._

"_Just don't sign it. He won't have to know it's you until you meet. Soren you can't hide forever." He said._

_Well that gave me something to think about. Ven was right, I can't keep hiding my whole life. Especially from my heart, but considering how rotten my luck was with my love life what choice did I have? Oh well, I may as well face my fate sooner rather than later._

_So when I returned to the mansion I went to my room and wrote a message for His Highness, pouring all my hope and fear into every letter of every word. I wrote that I wish to speak to him alone just as Ven told me I should then sealed it in an envelope putting only his name on it, no part bore my name. I sneaked to his room hoping not be seen by my brother or master, especially my master as he wished to speak to me after I returned and I have yet to do so._

_I reached his door and strained my ears to listen for anything inside that suggested he was there or anyone else, I heard nothing so I opened the door quietly and stepped inside. The room seemed empty but I saw a door on the adjacent wall ajar, which meant His Highness was in the bath. As quietly as I could I hurried to his bed and place the envelope on his pillow with his name showing then hurried back out of the room closing the door behind me and I let out a sigh thinking to myself about all I had left to do now was wait._

_Composing myself I went to my master's study knowing well that was where he was at this time, most likely planning the next day for himself or taking care of whatever nobility business required his attention, messages from the His Majesty the king and whatnot._

_I reached the door to his study and knocked three times loud enough for him to hear without too much disruption, and waited for him to allow me inside._

"_Enter!" he called and I opened the door. I stood there for a moment waiting for him to notice me before I went any further; when he finally looked up from the parchments in front of him he addressed me, "Soren, I have a task for you for tomorrow."_

"_What will you wish of me sir?" I asked in curiosity. I rarely had expectations other than what befitted my status._

_He set the parchments down in a neat stack and looked at me, "Tomorrow I have important business to attend to in another village. So I would like for you to give your services to Luneth for the day. Be sure to inform him that I will make up the missed time with him tomorrow and I apologize in advance."_

_To say I was happy about the news was an understatement, the understatement of the century. I was absolutely ecstatic! Heaven above must have blessed me greatly to allow me a day to serve the very person I've always wanted to be close to and I am grateful for it._

_I went to bed that night too eager for the next morning to sleep, yet slumber found me just the same as it always did along with a smile on my lips. My head was filled with dreams of how I wanted the next day to be, His Highness and I would go to my favorite spot in the woods and talk about anything and everything, then I would gain the courage to tell him my feelings and he would return them. His father would allow me to marry him and everything would be perfect as we spend the rest of our lives together._

_All too soon the dream was ended by someone shaking my body and my eyes fluttered open to meet those of my brother Aiden._

"_Time to get up. Just because you're serving the prince today doesn't mean your daily schedule changes." He said ruffling my hair._

_I sat up in my bed and stretched my arms over my head as I yawned "Has Lord Lea left already?" I asked._

"_Yes he did, just now. And His Highness's breakfast is going to be ready in a matter of minutes, so you need to be ready now so you can get it and take it to him. Preferably before he wakes up." My brother said before leaving my room._

_Remembering that His Highness was my charge today I sprang from my bed and rushed to get myself ready for the day, washing my face, dressing, and combing my hair. When I felt I was ready I hurried down to the kitchen just as the cook finished placing the food meant for the prince on a tray, a close call. Before my ears could be clapped I took the tray and headed back upstairs._

_Once I reached the prince's door I first took a breath to calm myself as my heart was pounding. Sure that I now had a hold of myself I knocked and waited for a response, none came so I knocked again only to receive no answer. Not wanting to look like a fool just standing in the hall I quietly opened the door while balancing the tray on one arm, a skill that took a few years of practice._

_I peaked inside and saw His Highness still asleep. I entered silently; closing the door behind me I crossed the room until I was at his bedside before the nightstand where I set the tray down as soundlessly as I could._

"_What's this for?" a tired voice asked making me jump from the sudden break in silence._

_I looked to see the prince waking and I felt a little disappointed he had done so, I had hoped I would have the chance to admire him while he was still asleep._

"_Oh! G-good morning, Your Highness. Um… I-I brought up your breakfast; My Lord has a busy schedule and will be unable to join you today. In fact he's already left just ten minutes ago." I said._

_He yawned a bit and asked, "You mean to tell me it's already late?"_

_I felt a sudden wave of unease wash over me. Not wanting the emotion to show on my face I bowed to him slightly but kept eye contact, and hoped my voice wouldn't betray my emotions, "No, Your Highness. It's just now going on eight- thirty, My Lord had to wake early to begin his business. He sends his apologies and promises to make it up to you tomorrow. He has also told me I am to act as your servant today; I hope that will do for you."_

_A form of emotion flashed in his eyes, what it may have been I couldn't say as it was gone as quickly as it had come. But as he replied I could hear the slightest hint of… happiness? …in his voice, "Yes, that's fine Soren." He picked up his tea cup from the tray "Could you please get my outfit for today ready?" he said before taking a sip._

_I gave a nod with a smile as a response then went to his wardrobe. Looking through his clothes I tried to decide what would suit him for today; he looked great in everything he owned really, so in the end I had resorted to asking his opinion by showing different pieces, keeping what he wanted and replacing what he decided against. After laying out his choice attire I left the room just as he finished his breakfast, taking the tray with me; out in the hall I asked a passing maid to take the tray down to the kitchen as I had to wait for His Highness to come out of his room._

_I didn't have to wait too long as not too much later the door opened and out he came dressed in a gold hemmed black high collar shirt with matching pants and boots._

_I smiled in admiration but retained my senses as a servant "What would you care to do today, Your Highness?" I asked._

"_Actually, I would like to get to know you better Soren. You've been a loyal… shall I say assistant? …to my friend and you've been one of the kindest people I've had the pleasure to be acquainted with in all the time I've visited the mansion. And although I would like to call you a friend, I don't know you at all." He answered_

_I felt my face grow warm from his words, both from embarrassment and the flattery of it all, "I would… also like to know you better as well, Your Highness. If you are comfortable that is, I don't want to seem as if I'm intruding. My brother, Aiden has told me that I have the tendency to be too bold sometimes."_

_He laughed at my response, but it wasn't a laugh to say he found it funny. It was more like… Well I don't know exactly, but I felt at ease from it._

_He started down the hall and I fell in at his side, as he started to speak again, "Lea can be too, but I never complain about him unless I feel he's being too bold. Don't be afraid to be yourself Soren, being yourself is the best way to be around your friends. Don't you agree?" he smiled at me and I thought I would faint._

_I gathered my wits quickly though and responded, "Of course. So where shall this exchanging take place? That is, where would you like to have our conversation?"_

_He went into deep thought at my question; most likely trying to decide where would be the best place that would have no interruption from anyone in the mansion. That would most likely be a failed quest as the rooms of the mansion were rarely devoid of life, the others on the staff flitting in and out constantly._

_Finally he seemed to have come to a decision "Where would you like to go?" he asked, and though it was a shock to hear him ask me, I was very happy he did._

_My joy was barely contained by the common sense of my station as I answered him, "I know of a river just west of the mansion, we can talk there without interruption."_

_He gave me his wonderful smile again, "Perfect, we can get there on horseback."_

_We made our way to the stables finding only Meteor there, the horse Lord Lea always had saved for His Highness when he visited. The other horses were most likely being used by my master and whoever accompanied him today on his business._

_The prince looked at me with an uneasy expression, "You wouldn't mind if we shared one would you? Unless you would prefer we walk."_

"_I find it the better option to share the horse. If we were to walk it would take about two hours to get to the spot I mentioned." I responded._

"_Very well then." He said then went to open the stall door to allow the horse out; I went to get his bridle and saddle._

_After getting Meteor ready for the ride Prince Luneth turned his aquamarine gaze on me once again, "Will you get on before or after me?"_

"_After. I wouldn't want to hinder your handling of him." I answered._

_He got on the horse's back first then helped me on behind him "Hold on tightly. We wouldn't want you falling off during the ride." He said as he got him moving out of the stables and into the forest._

_I happily wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my body closely against him, and I dared not take this opportunity for granted as it may be the only chance I have to do what I've wanted to do for years. Over the course of a half hour as we road through the woods I not once loosened my hold on him and dared not to close my eyes as I feared I was dreaming until we reached the river I spoke of._

_We got off at the riverbank and settled in the shade of a tree, Meteor's saddle and bridal next to us as the horse drank from the river. We sat in a peaceful silence for a few moments, just listening to the sound of the world around us as I fell into my own memories._

"_This place is very relaxing." Prince Luneth said a sigh evident in his voice._

"_Isn't it? Aiden and I were wondering around one afternoon and stumbled across it. We've been coming here using it as a relaxation spot ever since. And since it's so quiet I thought you'd like it too, so we may have our discussion." I reminisced with a smiled._

_A smile graced his lips as well, "It's the perfect place to talk. So, would you like to go first or would you like me to begin?"_

_My face warmed again and I wrung my hands together in an attempt to keep my wits about me, "Well I would like to start, if it's alright with you." He gave a nod in response "May I ask… the story behind your name? I've always found it interesting and wondered where the inspiration for it came from." I hope I wasn't intruding with the topic._

"_Well my mother gave me my name. I was born on the night of a full moon, and because of how the light hit my hair my mother wanted my name to have the meaning similar to the moon, or something close to it, she gave me the name Luneth. I don't know how she came up with such a name, but I've been told it was like how she thought I would be, unique." He said seeming unbothered._

"_Then I believe your Lady Mother picked a fine name! I think you are unique, quite unique." I said truthfully._

_But the dry smile he gave me seemed to say otherwise, "Really? How so?"_

_Well that put me in a spot; so much about his was unique. I put a finger to my chin as I thought "Well, I can't quite say. But I can definitely tell. I think it's more than your name though… I don't really know but something about you just draws everyone to you but at the same time tells them… Oh that's it! You're like a coin, there are two sides to you that no one can see right away, but they are there and are both admirable." I finally explained after the silence._

"_Well, that… is quite a way to describe me."_

_Thinking I may have insulted him I tried for a quick recovery, "I'm sorry I could not say any better, but you are difficult to describe. Especially if I hardly know you. But it was the same when anyone would ask me about my Lord Master when I first came into his service."_

_He started laughing in a knowing manner, "That I agree with. I didn't know what to make of him when we first met years ago. He's very… eccentric."_

_I nodded in agreement, "But he knows when to be in his right of mind, when he needs to play the part of the title he carries."_

"_All true. And what about you Soren? How was it you came to be under the service of Lea? It was seven or eight years ago wasn't it?"_

"_Yes. Aiden was already living in the mansion when he got word that our parents were murdered, I was left alive but with a scarring wound. My brother retrieved me and I was treated, once I was recovered I needed to do something not only to keep my brother from worrying about me all the time, but also so that I could somehow repay the kindness shown towards me, so I was appointed to serve under My Lord by his late father."_

"_I see."_

_I noticed there was something in his voice, and it was also evident on his face as well "Your Highness? Something angers you? You looked angered, are you alright?" I asked._

_He smiled at me, "Just lost in my thoughts. They're meaningless, no need to ask."_

_I don't know exactly how long it was that we sat there, but I know it was all day. It was like the dream I had the night before, we talked about anything and everything without a care in the world. Maybe I wouldn't tell him how I feel now, but I would have another chance in the gardens back at the mansion… Now that I thought about it, how long did I have? Did he even read my letter?_

"_Soren we must get back. It's late." His Highness said, suddenly bringing me from my thoughts._

"_I didn't know so much time had already gone by." I stood up and stretched my arms over my head "Guess we got really caught up in each other." I said looking at the sky no longer seeing the son above the trees._

"_Not that I mind, I enjoy your company." He stood and made to prepare Meteor._

_I blushed at his words, "I-I… um… enjoy… your company too, Your Highness." No! He may suspect now that I stuttered in my words._

_We got back to the mansion and I was told to go ahead inside, but I didn't; I had gone to the garden instead as I had another meeting with the prince this day, all I had to do was wait._

_After a few minutes he came and I thought my heart would stop, perhaps Heaven's light was shining on me today after all. "So you did come, Your Highness." I said and he turned to look at me, shocked._

"_Soren what are you doing here?" He asked._

_I suddenly felt small and wasn't sure I could press myself further, but I had already come this far so I couldn't turn back, "I-I asked you to meet me here. But I didn't… I didn't expect My Lord to leave me to you today."_

"_You mean you're the one who left that note in my room last night?"_

_Feeling desperate I stepped closer to him and pleaded, "Hear me out, please! For- for a few years I have been in love with you, I didn't know what to do with myself because of it. I-I didn't want to say anything because I know you have expectations, and I have dealt. But I know that soon you will be expected to marry, so I didn't want to hide anymore. I thought that even if you do not feel the same way, at least I have said anything at all."_

_He didn't seem to believe me and my heart was pounding in fear of ridiculing rejection. Unable to hold myself back any longer as I saw him looking around us I threw myself onto my knees at his feet and took hold of his hand as I cried, "Please! I am not playing you for a fool! What I say is true! I beg you, please give me some answer. Please…"_

_He regarded me with a hurt expression on his features, as if he didn't wish to see me like this or he didn't want to hurt me but knew he must._

_He pulled his hand free of my grasp and pulled me to my feet, "You shouldn't have to beg me Soren." He said wiping my tears away._

"_Your Highness?"_

"_Luneth. If you are to love me, you will call me Luneth when it is only you and I." He whispered._

_Hearing him give me such a privilege, it gave me hope yet, "Luneth… Yes, I'd be happy to address you this way. Does this mean, you love me in the way I love you?"_

_He smirked at my question and answered with one of his own, "And how do you love me Soren? Show me. I'll allow you the first move." He stepped away from me and stood expectantly._

_I blushed again as I stepped close to him and rested my hands on his shoulders, because he was taller than me I had to stand on my toes to be close enough to do what I was about to do. Allowing my eyes to fall closed I hesitantly kissed the one I had longed to kiss for so long and the most wonderful sensation raced though my veins and into my bones._

_He pressed harder into the kiss and brought me closer to him by means of his hands on my back, his touch gentle and loving. That was when I knew, and in an attempt to keep from falling to the ground under me I put a hand to the back of his neck to bring him closer to me the kiss deepening in both action and emotion. Soon though the need for breath overrode us and we had to break apart, but I was smiling bigger than I ever had in my life._

"_Luneth, may I hear you say it? Will you tell me please?" I asked._

"_Of course, I love you Soren." He whispered to me._

"_Soren! Prince Luneth! Are either of you out here?" Aiden! Oh, if there was ever I time I wanted to murder him it would be now._

_But regardless, I had to pull myself together before someone noticed what was going on, "We'd better go."_

"_May I see you tonight? In my room? Just for your company, I expect nothing." He said with a new light in his eyes._

_I smiled and answered, "Of course."_

**X+X+X+X+X**

_The next day I was happy, more than I ever thought I could be. Throughout the day I felt as if I were walking on air, every step I took I thought I was dancing, and I couldn't stop even the smallest of smiles from crossing my face at any thoughts from the previous day._

_I definitely couldn't wait to tell Ven especially, I had to thank him after all for giving me the idea with the letter. So as soon as I saw the opportunity I asked the permission of my Lord Master and went into the village to see him, my smile free and bright on my face… Until I saw him at our usual meeting spot with a down hearted look on his face, I wonder what's wrong._

"_What's wrong?" I asked once I had reached him._

_He jumped in his seat and looked at me, "Oh! Oh I'm sorry. It's just that the sheriff is coming tomorrow for taxes. My father will be able to pay the right amount, but more will be asked for and my father won't be able to pay."_

_I blinked in confusion, "But he can't take more than he must. Surely His Majesty tells him so."_

_He shook his head and he looked like the world was ending, "You don't understand. The extra money he takes is for himself. And if he doesn't get it he torments my father in the sickest way! Uses him as if he were a common prostitute! And there's nothing we can do about it. I don't want to see my father suffer anymore, when I see him like that I feel as if it were my body used like that."_

_I felt my eyes widen as I comprehended exactly what he meant, "Y-you don't mean to say he… Does he rape your father?" he only gave me a nod and I couldn't help but gasp "Oh my… This-this can't go on. I won't let it!"_

_How could such a crime as this be happening right under Lord Lea's nose, under the King's nose? How long has this been going on?_

_Ven grabbed my hands and looked at me as if his life depended on something, "Please, I wish you don't get involved!"_

_I gave him a serious look, "I will! You are my friend and I can't stand by. I'll go back and request my Lord to send my brother tomorrow for an evaluation of your father's work." Then I was hit with an idea; Luneth was here and I know for a fact he tells His Majesty how his visits go._

"_When will the sheriff arrive? My Lord and the king know each other well because his son visits the mansion so often, he's visiting now! It's the perfect opportunity to bring this to light!" I said._

_I saw a spark in Ven's eyes, a sign that he was willing to go along with my plan if it meant all this treachery towards him, and his father could stop, "He'll be here two hours past noon. But are you sure this will work?"_

_I gave him a reassuring smile and nodded, "I'm positive of it. I'll go now and ask. I promise this will end for you!" and wanting everything to be ready as soon as possible I started back for the mansion._

_As soon as I got onto the grounds I found my brother "Aiden, where is Lord Lea? It's important." I said._

"_The east drawing room with Prince Luneth last I saw. What's going on?" he asked me._

"_You'll know soon enough!" I said running inside._

_I found my way to the drawing room and went in, trying to keep the urgency inside "My Lord, Your Highness, excuse me. My Lord I don't mean to seem bold but I believe it is time for an evaluation at the blacksmith's." I said as normal as I could manage._

"_We've already done so not two weeks ago. Why would there be need for another one?" he asked confused._

_I noticed that Luneth was looking at me a certain way, a way that said he knew I was hiding my true reasons, but I had to ignore it and convince My Lord, "I have just come from seeing Ven, My Lord. He informed me his father hopes you will grant his request and send my brother for an evaluation at two hours past noon tomorrow."_

_His eyes narrowed on me and my heart skipped a beat, "Why at that specific time?"_

"_It's the only time they'll be able to spare for you before they have to start another order for a merchant in a neighboring town My Lord, they send their apologies." I answered nervously, I hope he didn't notice._

"_Why not Lea? I'd rather like to see the workmanship of your village blacksmith myself; you boast of him so much, I'd like to see why he brings you such pride." Luneth suddenly quipped. I suddenly felt I couldn't love him any more!_

_My master went into thought for a moment or two then nodded his response, "Very well then, I feel like going to the village myself. Soren, inform General Aiden that he and two of Luneth's accompanying soldiers are to be ready to go into the village tomorrow a half hour before we leave. We'll be at the blacksmith's at two."_

_I withheld my relief, saving it for when I was alone and my attention went to Luneth, he met my gaze. I mouthed a thank you and he nodded, I took that as my sign for leave and went to tell my brother._

**X+X+X+X+X**

_I looked at the clock again as I paced in my room. My Lord Master and Luneth had been gone with my brother and two other soldiers for nearly half an hour and I was getting very worried._

"_Oh Soren! Here you are!"_

_I looked to my bedroom door and saw the gardener, Marluxia there._

"_What is it? Do you need me for something?" I asked going to him._

"_Lord Lea and His Highness have just returned, and they have the blacksmith and his son here. The master wishes to see you immediately, in the east drawing room." He said._

_I nodded and ran for the room I was expected in, and as soon as I was through the door I was met with a hug from Ven. He was crying and whispering, "Thank you, thank you so much Soren. Thank you."_

"_Soren, Ventus and his father will be living here in the mansion from here on. I'm counting on you to help in showing them how things are done." Lord Lea said._

"_Of course, My Lord." I nodded._

"_Also, make sure that Luneth's things are packed tonight. He leaves tomorrow for London to report the sheriff to His Majesty for his crimes in my village." He added._

_Luneth was leaving? Already? Well it was a serious matter that couldn't be put off, so I had to rein my emotions and do as I was told. At least Ven would be living here now, we could see each other more often now._

"_Yes sir."_

**X+X+X+X+X**

_A year passed, over that span of time Ven's father married my brother making Ven and I family. Also, Lord Lea courted and married Ven, and I was just as happy to serve them both; Luneth, though he was still pressured to marry a princess, remained unattached to anyone else but me. Sephiroth, the sheriff, was spending the rest of his life in the Tower of London. Everything was fine, everyone was happy… Until one night…_

_I woke to screaming and pounding feet in the hallways. Sensing the danger I sprang from my bed and rushed to the door, I opened it slowly and looked both ways to see them clear before I ran for Luneth's room on the second floor but was greeted with a horrid sigh along the way._

_To get to the second floor I had to go through the entry hall and what I saw there was bodies, everywhere in blood. Any who were alive were running through the mess trying to get away from… Oh God in Heaven, it was Sephiroth! The sheriff who was arrested and sentenced to life in the Tower of London was killing everyone… And he had already killed Aiden, Crad was on the east staircase with a broken neck it seemed._

_More afraid than I was when I woke up I ran faster than I thought I could to reach Luneth's room hoping to not be seen. Once at the door I started practically beating on it to wake him up so we could escape._

_When the door finally opened and I saw his face my fear exploded from me and I cried out, "Luneth! It's terrible! He's killing everyone, he's already killed my brother!"_

"_What are you talking about?" he asked._

_Before I could explain my vague exclamation we heard an ear piercing scream and Luneth moved to see what it was._

_I immediately caught his arm to keep him from going further, knowing what would happen if that devil saw him, "You can't! He'll kill you too!"_

"_I have to see what is going on. Use this to protect yourself." He said giving me a dagger he had held on to before going towards the foyer._

_Unable to resist my fear I followed behind him, but I made the decision to do so too late as the nightmare had snuck up behind him while his attention was on the massacre down below._

"_Luneth behind you!" I cried, but again it was too late._

_As he was turning Sephiroth's hand shot out to grasp his throat and lift him off the ground as their eyes met then threw him from the balcony._

"_Oh God, no! Luneth, please no!" I cried out and started for the stairway he landed next to._

_The blood pooling mainly around his head and his lack of movement in general told me he was gone, but still I clawed at false hope as I made my way down. As I reached the last landing before the floor I felt pain in my back and it ripped through my skin and whatever was within, the last thing I was aware of was slumping over the banister and looking into the empty eyes of the prince I loved before I fell into eternal sleep._

**Frickin' lack of internet.**

**Sora: I thought you were getting it back this month?**

**I don't know anymore dude. I'm gonna go squeal over Riku.**

**Sora: Is this gonna be as bad as when your friend mentioned that orgy to you?**

…**. *Cue fan girl spaz- attack***


	6. A Letter From the Author

Dear Reader,

I'm sorry to say that due to my laptop being broken and my writer's block, the time in which this story will be updated is in the unknown status.

I thank all new followers and reviewers for showing their support and I promise that should I get a new laptop with all my saved information transfered from the old one I will have some new stories I writing out by hand at the moment, typed and posted for you to enjoy while I work on everything else.

Many apologies and much love,

~Animesaki


	7. Not An Update! We're in Trouble!

**I'm sorry if you thought this was an update, but the way of fangirl/boy life is in major trouble!**

The United States Government is trying to put policies in place that will effectively shut down FanFiction, deviantArt, and any other website associated with fan-made art work and literature. There is a petition up that will stop this, but there is only 11,501 signatures out of 100,000, and the deadline is April 13. The only reason for that is that these policies aren't getting as much publicity as the infamous SOPA policy, and we need to change that.

What I'm asking is for all of you to spread the word as far and wide as you can. The best way I have found to do this is an emergency update on popular stories, but even just putting it on your profile will help. Facebook, Twitter, PM-ing all of your friends, a journal entry on deviantArt, anything you can think of to make this general knowledge.

I'm appealing to my readers and watchers, and hope to make a small dent, but we can only do so much with so few of us.

Here is the link to the petition:

_**petitions. whitehouse .gov/ petition/ stop-sopa-policies-trans-pacific-partnership-notice-and-staydown-efforts-and-other-policies/ dXMRvNh8 **_

I know some of you don't live in America and probably can't sign this, but I'm willing to bet that you have quite a few readers that do and can, so please spread the word.

We can't do this on our own, so please spread the word and sign the petition. Getting an account on the site is free.

Please sign, or we lose FanFiction for good.


End file.
